


Dougwar

by TheCheeseCat



Category: Doug (Cartoon), World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Development, Crossover, Dark Past, Developing Friendships, Gen, Humor, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheeseCat/pseuds/TheCheeseCat
Summary: When Doug Funnie is sent through the fabric of reality to a war torn world called Azeroth, it will take all the courage he can muster and the help of some unlikely friends in order for him to return to his own world. This is a terrible story.





	1. Life is Hard Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as a really fucked up dream I had one night about Doug being in Azeroth and the idea was so absurd that I decided to turn it into a story. Originally this was started in 2012, posted on Fanfiction.net, and has been sparingly updated since, but I do want to finish this bizarre crossover eventually. I've decided to bring this mess over to Ao3 for you to enjoy.
> 
> The time setting for this story takes place between Cataclysm and Mists of Pandaria, the small window of peace found between major events.

Boy was it ever. Not only was it difficult being a teenager, but High School? That was a war in it's self. Doug had wished his sister had attended a normal school so he could have had some better preparation advice other then from his parents. Yet here he was, keeping up with the everyday life of a High School student. He wouldn't have made it far if it wasn't for the support of his friends. It also helped to have such a creative mind that he could write or draw his troubles away.

It wasn't so bad he guessed, it was a little like Middle School, only the classes were harder and there was a lot more going on. Doug had a handle on this, all it took was a little concentration, which he was lacking this morning on his walk to school. He had failed to notice Skeeter moving in from behind and nearly jumped when he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Doug!" said Skeeter, smiling while he held his school bag over his shoulder.

"Skeeter!" Doug shouted, jumping as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"You alright? You seem a little excited." his friend replied.

"I'm alright." he sighed. "Just thinking about things, you know?"

"About the musical? You do have a big part in it."

"Right, I almost forgot." said Doug. He had told his parents about the musical and Judy had happened to overhear him. After hours of convincing him to try out for a part, he somehow managed to get the lead along with his long time crush Patti Mayonnaise.

"How did you even get the lead?" asked Skeeter, a little snicker in his voice.

"How should I know? I didn't think I was even that good of a singer." he said while giving a shrug.

"Well I'm sure you'll knock the audience dead! Hehe!"

"That's what I'm afraid of..." groaned Doug while he hung his head.

Skeeter laughed a little more, patting his friend on his shoulder. The rest of their walk to school was uneventful although the sky seemed to be darkening for a mid morning rain. Afraid of getting caught in the downpour, the boys broke into a run for the building of Bluffington High School. They made it inside just before the sky tore apart an rain fell to the earth. Each of them looked out the door while sheets of the water reduced the visibility outside.

"Well, that's a bummer." said Skeeter. The bell for class rang, cutting their conversation short before it even started. "See you after class Doug! HONK HONK!"

"See ya Skeeter." said Doug. He waved as his friend rushed off to class, wondering if he was ever going to grow out of making those sound effects at random.

* * *

The rain had never let up the rest of the day, lasting well into the time of the school musical. Dressed his best, Doug stared from behind the curtain as the audience was gathering into the auditorium. A few rows back he could see his family finding their seats, his mom and dad sitting down next to his sister Judy who was eager to see how her brother would perform in the arts. In the front row was Patti's father, settling his wheelchair in next to the chairs. The rest of the audience was made up of people he knew, parents and townsfolk that had come to see the annual musical.

Doug didn't realize how many people would be attending and gave a small gulp as he backed away from the curtain. What if he forgot his lines? What if he messed up? What if he embarrassed Patti? He backed away and covered his face, his confidence slipping quickly while his mind was conjuring up all the possibilities of his failures.

"Five minutes!" shouted his music teacher. His heart began to race, he frowning as he looked around.

"Hey ya Funnie." came from a familiar voice he really didn't want to hear right now.

"What do you want Roger?" Doug groaned, dragging his hand down his face.

"Oh nothing really, just wanted to wish you luck and to tell you not to blow it in front of that big audience." he said with a smirk. Doug stared at him, not really feeling the impact of of his statement until he remembered the amount of people in the auditorium and that it was still growing. His face went pale and Roger's laughter erupted until it was cut short when he was shoved aside.

"Look out Roger. Is all you do is stand around like an idiot?" said Beebe, sticking her nose in the air as she walked past them.

"You shut your mouth Bluff!" shouted Roger, rushing after her to give her a piece of his mind.

Doug watched him go before he turned to leave. He was stopped however when he saw Patti walking towards him. Wearing a beautiful gown, she looked like an angel, something that was out of his reach. She said something to him, he couldn't understand it however due to his daydream of her. She waved and walked to the backstage to get ready to go on. He wished he had heard what she said once he finally snapped back to attention.

"One minute!" called the teacher. His eyes went wide and again the color left his face.

"I can't do this..." he said. He rushed to the back door, throwing it open to the parking lot and rushing out into the rain. If running out a minute before the show didn't embarrass him, returning would most definitely.

Trying to take some cover from the rain, he moved under the small awning by the door. Had his self confidence really not improved since Middle School? He felt terrible and the rain wasn't helping that mood. The sky seemed to laugh at him as lightning cracked across the sky and thunder rolled. Doug stared up at it's mocking, frowning hard. He just wanted to go home, or somewhere, anywhere from here.

He closed his eyes, sliding down the wall. Maybe after a small breather he could get enough confidence to go inside. Nodding to his self statement, he decided that was all he needed. Maybe it wasn't what someone else needed though. He didn't notice it before, something huddling under one of the cars under the lamp post. It was small and looked a terrible mess even from where he stood. Perhaps it was a dog? Did Porkchop get caught in the rain?

Doug moved into the rain, slowly walking to the car to not startle the creature under it. He didn't care if he was getting wet, right now there was something that needed his help. When he got to the car he began to crouch low, trying to look under the vehicle to see what was under it.

"Come on out little guy. I won't hurt you." he said in a soft voice. A growl was the only response he got, but it didn't stop him from still trying to help it out. "You don't have to be afraid, I'll take you inside out of the rain."

Reaching under the car, the teen wasn't expecting the animal to jump out at him. A cat spat at him and swiped at his hand with it's claws, causing him to yelp and jump back. The moment he jumped back lightning struck from the sky again. His back hit the metal of the lamp post as the electricity struck it, sending his body into a shock while the light above him burst. Everything went white as sparks fell down from the shattered glass, it was all that remained of the place where Doug once was.

* * *

Rain pelted the charred ground of the battlefield, though it didn't mask the sounds of a fight. Metal clashed against metal as two figures were locked in combat. A larger figure fought against one that was half it's size, but was still putting up a fight. The larger combatant looked more beast like, a bull that wore armor an walked on two legs, he was fighting a human who wore armor as well.

"I've had enough of this!" shouted the human, shoving the larger beast back with amazing strength.

"You started this fight Human! Now we shall finish it!" roared the bull.

"Oh, it is finished." the human said with a smirk. The bull looked at him, holding his large axe with both hands. What did he mean by that?

He grit his teeth and rose his axe to strike the man down, but his eyes went wide as a sudden sharp pain went through his back. He looked over his shoulder to see a smirking human looking up at him, pulling the daggers from his back. His head quickly turned towards the human in front of him as the other vanished, not prepared for the foot to slam into his waist and kick him back.

"This is the death you deserve, Horde scum!" shouted the man as the bull stumbled back towards the cliff that hovered over the large lake. He tumbled off the edge, falling down into the water with a large splash that sent waves against the shore far off. Lightning cracked through the sky as the soldier of the Alliance walked away from his battle once he was sure his target was killed. The flash of light was no concern to him, there were bigger things to fight in Hyjal right now then a Tauren who got in his way.

Bubbles rose to the surface of the water, few at first but then at an alarming rate. Something broke the surface, gasping out and flailing in the water before remembering how to swim. The teen coughed, swimming towards the shore of the lake and crawling onto the ground and gasping for breath. His eyes darted around, trying to figure out his surroundings through the rain. What exactly just happened?

"What's going on? This isn't Bluffington..." said the boy. He squinted his eyes to the water, getting just a glimpse of something sinking below the surface. It looked like a hand reaching up. "Oh no!"

Doug didn't even think, he dove into the water, swimming as fast as he could and diving under the water to grab hold of the outstretched hand. It was extremely hard to pull them back to the surface, for some reason the person he was helping weighed a ton almost, but the weightlessness of the water didn't make it impossible. He manged to get them both back to the shore, he coming out first and pulling hard on the hand to get them at least half way out of the water.

Standing back to assess the situation, Doug first looked at who he had just saved. Horns, hooves, fur all over and a tail. It looked like a Minotaur from myths and stories, so that would explain the weight and armor. Now that he kinda knew what it was, he was afraid to touch it. Was it still alive? Was it going to hurt him if he was to get any closer? He didn't know what to do even if it was alive. He decided to give it a shot, slowly coming to a full stand and walking to the creature's side.

Blood was starting to soak the ground where the creature laid, this alarming Doug to where he went into a mode of not thinking again and began to try and find ways to remove the armor. He was no expert on first aid, but he knew enough basic skill to where he could maybe save this thing's life. The armor was complicated but by searching over it enough he found that it was held together by clips and snaps. He cautiously moved over the body, unsnapping the restraints an struggling with the weight of the armor to pull it off.

There were two stab wounds to his back, Doug couldn't tell the severity of it but if they were still bleeding then they were probably pretty deep. The young teen stood there, staring down at the beast while he tried to figure out what to do. From the movies he watched he could remember that when someone was injured, they would always cover the wound with a tied cloth. The only thing was he didn't have any cloth … or did he? Doug looked down at his tuxedo jacket, that was cloth, right?

"Okay, I got this..." he said, quickly pulling off the jacket. "This is what Quailman would do."

He confirmed himself with a nod and took hold of the sleeve of his jacket. He pulled, trying to rip parts of it off but it was doing nothing. Doug stopped pulling, looking down at the coat and pulling the arm again. Still nothing. Well … he was pretty big, maybe it was better if he just used the entire coat. He climbed over his body, trying to wrap his jacket over the wounds. He tied the arms together around his waist to hold it in place and now just stood there, staring down at the haphazard job he did.

"Well, it's better then nothing..." said Doug with a sigh. He was relieved that the rain had stopped, but now the both of them were soaked to the bone. Doug leaned down checking to make sure that his patient was still breathing. It was faint, but he felt a pulse when he placed his fingers on what he thought was his wrist and had shaky breathing. He was no doctor, but he liked to think he did something good.

"I'm … gonna look around, you stay here, alright?" he asked the Tauren on the ground. He wasn't really expecting him to answer so he slumped his shoulders, moving away from him in order to look around.

Doug moved to venture a little farther from the place he had woken up from, leaving the Minotaur creature by himself. A pair of eyes followed the boy as he walked off, making sure he was far enough away before revealing themselves from the bush. Slowly and silently a large tan colored feline moved from the foliage, creeping towards the Tauren resting on the shore. Guilt riddled the cat's face as it stopped beside him, placing a paw on his chest.

"Oh what have I done? Look at you, I shouldn't have left you alone." the cat spoke, voice deep but feminine. She laid herself over the body, letting her ear rest on his chest to hear if he was still breathing.

"You're late, Swiftclaw." spoke the Tauren, looking at the cat with one eye open. Caught off guard, the feline shot up, eyes wide.

"Muno?" Swiftclaw stared at him, feeling around on his chest with her paws.

"Less talking, more healing alright?" Muno coughed out. "This bandage isn't doing much … despite good intentions."

Swiftclaw looked down at the tuxedo jacket tied around his waist. What an odd wrapping job and dressing. The cat sat back, body shifting, forming into her original form of the female Tauren. She held her hands out over the wound once she removed the jacket, letting the magic of nature wash over the wounds and slowly starting to reverse the damage.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen." Swiftclaw frowned as she worked. "If I just stayed with you..."

"Aminaska, it is not your fault. The Alliance are becoming too competitive. I shouldn't have said anything when I did." said Muno, trying to sooth his ally.

"Still..." Her head lowered as she finished the healing process. He would still be sore but his wounds were cleaned and closed. She sat back, shifting back into her feline form where she sat back on her haunches next to him. Her ears were folded back while that look of guilt once again spread over her face.

"Okay mister Minotaur, I don't know where we are exactly, but I think we're okay if we stay here." Doug called out as he was returning from his small wandering. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the large tan cat sitting next to his self appointed friend. She stared back at him before growling low and sitting up, lowering her body to the ground.

"Alliance pig! Come back to finish him?" Swiftclaw roared out, jumping and soaring over Muno's body towards the small teenage boy.

"What?!" Doug cried out. His reaction time wasn't as fast as he wanted it, and in mid turn he was tackled to the ground under the weight of the beast, her claws sinking into his shoulders. The pain was something he had never felt, he had been scratched by cats before but this felt like many small knives stabbing into his skin.

Doug wailed out in pain, trying not to squirm lest he make the claws dig deeper. And just like that it was over. He felt the cat release him, growling and stepping back at the command of a deep voice. He didn't dare look over his shoulder, but curiosity got the better of him. The cat was backing away while the large Minotaur was standing. She walked to his side, sitting obediently next to him but glaring as if she was confused at his command.

"I do not think this one is a threat, Swiftclaw." Muno grunted, patting her on the head.

"He is a human Muno, they are all a threat." she hissed in return. Doug just stared between them, still laying on the ground. Did that cat just talk?

"If he were a threat, he wouldn't have saved my life. What is your name, young one?"

He wasn't sure if he was going to answer, since when were humans a threat? It was a dumb question to ask since he was talking to a talking cow and cat. "I-It's Doug Funnie sir..."

"An interesting surname." said the Tauren, smiling. "I believe it was you who pulled me from the lake and tried to treat my wounds."

"Poorly." added Swiftclaw with a snort. Doug frowned and pushed himself up to a stand, whimpering from the wounds on his shoulders. Stained with blood, the white dress shirt of his suit wouldn't be much use to him after this mess.

"I didn't have much to work with! I don't even know how I got here!" he said, dusting himself off and wincing softly. "Where am I?"

"Mount Hyjal. On the shore of Ashen Lake to be precise." Muno spoke in a soft grumble.

"Mount Hyjal? I don't remember learning about this place in Geography." said Doug, taking another look around. The area was odd to explain, a majority of the forest area was re-grown, but a lot of the land still was charred like it had suffered in a forest fire. Not far from where they were was a small shrine looking construction. White in color, a large statue of a stag towered over a shallow pool of water. Why didn't he notice that when he went walking off?

"Do you two know where Bluffington is? I need to get back to school for my musical." he asked, turning his attention back to the two Tauren.

"Bluffington? Is that some code for Thunder Bluff? What would a human want there?" asked Muno.

"Inside job Muno, I told you he's not to be trusted!" Swiftclaw hissed again, growling and baring her teeth at Doug enough to cause him to trip backwards.

"Aminaska relax. Jumping to conclusion will not get any of us anywhere." said the male. "Come with us to the Sanctuary of Malorne, it will be safe to get things sorted out from there."

"Sanctuary of what?" said Doug, not wanting to make anymore mistakes or risk being killed by the talking cat. Swiftclaw moved with Muno as he walked, when the boy made no motion to follow she turned, walking around behind him and hooking her horns on his shirt to push him along with force. When he still wouldn't budge her form shifted into a large bear, hurling the young boy onto her back and walking behind her comrade.

It was a short walk but long enough to strike a small conversation. Doug watched them as they walked, hanging onto the great bear's horns while she reluctantly let him ride on her back.

"So, what exactly are you two? I've never seen Minotaur, let alone a cat that can turn into a bear."

"What kind of human doesn't know what a Tauren is?" growled Swiftclaw.

"We are Tauren young one, Shu'halo, children of the Earth Mother." said Muno, a smile on his snout as he spoke with pride of his people.

"Shu'halo..." Doug repeated, looking down at the top of Swiftclaw's head while she walked. He wondered if he was just stuck in one of his many daydreams, though he was certain he couldn't make up the stuff that was going on right now. If this was one of his daydreams, he would have known everything about it. "Wait, you said 'we'?"

"Swiftclaw is a Druid, a shapeshifter and a being of nature." Muno continued. "She is one of the Tauren when she is not taking on her animal forms. I myself am but a simple warrior, strength and brawn are my strong suits."

"Why are you talking to him so freely?" growled the bear. Doug went to open his mouth but she thrust her head up, knocking his jaw shut so quick he bit his tongue.

"Don't you see? He is not from here if he as no idea who we are."

"Maybe we should ask him more questions, see if he's lying..." Swiftclaw glared up.

"I'm right here still, you know." Doug muttered, sticking his tongue out and going cross-eyed to try and see if it was bleeding or not. As they arrived at the sanctuary Swiftclaw was quick to toss Doug off her back, letting him hit the ground while her form shifted to her smaller cat form. Slowly the teen pushed himself up, cringing from the lingering pain of his claw wounds. He had only been here ten minutes and already he had been dumped into a lake, attacked by a mountain lion with horns, tongue bitten, and now simply thrown on the ground.

Doug looked up as the cat now sat across from him, staring at him hard while her eyes squinted. He looked back at her in return, unsure of how to even go about talking to a cat that could talk back. Sure he talked to Porkchop all the time, but he never got a verbal, understood answer out of the dog. He either wrote things down or acted them out.

"Who's side are you on, Alliance or Horde?" said Swiftclaw.

"Who?" asked Doug, looking taken back by the question.

"Answer the question!"

"What's the difference?!"

"The Alliance is made up of a joining of many races, Humans, Night Elves, Dwarves and Gnomes, Draenei and Worgen." explained Muno. "The Horde are made up of the Tauren, Orcs, Forsaken, Trolls and Blood Elves along with Goblins."

"So what side are you on?" growled the cat.

"Um, neither. I don't know anything about them..." the boy answered honestly. Swiftclaw folded her ears back, narrowing her eyes in a kind of look that told him she was having a hard time believing him, but reluctantly accepted his answer.

"Where do you live?" she asked the next question.

"Bluffington." this question he answered with confidence.

"There's no place like that here!" Swiftclaw roared. Muno sighed, clapping a plate covered hand on top of the cat's head. She continued to growl but remained silent on speaking terms as he glared down at her.

"Don't you see the obvious signs? It sounds as if he is not even from Azeroth."

"Azeroth? Wheres that?" asked Doug, looking dumbfounded.

Swiftclaw smacked her paw over her face. "You're standing on it."

"I thought we were in a place called Hyjal."

"Azeroth is the PLANET."

"Well, now we know for sure he's not from here." sighed Muno. "Some kind of case of displacement across worlds..."

"So he's just a Draenei like human." growled Swiftclaw. "More reason to just kill him now."

Doug grimaced at the cat's words, backing away from her and moving closer to Muno. At least he sounded like he was on his side more then Swiftclaw was. "I'm not even on Earth anymore?"

"It does seem like a lot to take in all at once. I'm surprised you're holding up so- … well." Muno began to speak, but stopped towards the end of his sentence when he looked at his side at the teen boy. Doug sunk to his knees, looking as if he was staring off into space to the point where he looked statue like.

This could be a grand adventure like he would write and draw for his comics, or he could be stuck in this world for the rest of his life because he had no idea how to get back home. If he was lucky this might be just a coma induced dream and everything would be alright if he woke up. That was the problem though, _if_ he woke up. This all felt too real to be a dream, the pain, the dampness of his clothes, everything around him he could feel.

"Pfft, already he's falling apart and he hasn't even seen the true face of this place yet." scoffed Swiftclaw.

"What do you mean?" At the mention of something more sinister then the situation he was already in, Doug turned his attention to the cat.

"Oh?" she snickered. Standing up she shifted to her normal form. Already towering over him, she smacked a large hand on his back, sending him forward and pushing him along to walk over towards the edge of the area. "Look out there, what do you see?"

He stared hard through the charred tree stumps and regrowth, flames flickering off the burning wood. "Nothing."

"Look closer."

Doug looked ahead farther by squinting his eyes. Sudden shock and realization came to him as he saw what she had been trying to show him. The flicking flames in the distance were not flames at all. They moved on their own, encased in skeletal bodies that drifted along, setting fire to already burning timber. Among them moved large snake like beings, slithering along the ground and holding large burning staves. They gathered in groups, forming large molten spheres through concentrating burning beams of pure fire.

Startled by what he had seen, Doug stumbled backwards, landing on his rear in the horror of what was out there. "W-What are those?"

"Invaders from the Firelands." said Muno, coming up beside him. "They come to Hyjal, to the plane of Azeroth to burn this world. Their time has come and gone, but they still linger in this world, trying to accomplish what their master wished."

"See? This isn't all flowers and sunshine 'Funnie.'" said Swiftclaw, no longer needing to be in her normal form, she shifted back to cat once more.

He turned to look between both of them, hands shaking, starting to sweat. Now this was something to be overwhelmed about. His eyes wide, all he could do was scream at the top of his lungs before passing out at the Tauren's feet.

 


	2. Forming a Plan

Well, that was a terrible nightmare. Time to wake up and be soaking wet in a parking lot. Any time now... Doug was reluctant to open his eyes, but when he did he was relieved to find his surroundings different. He didn't seem to be outside, but in a really purple decorated room. He sat up to find himself sitting on a four poster bed, the wood that made the frame seemed to have purple it's natural color. Someone really liked purple. Was he finally back home? The room seemed different then the normal architecture of the buildings in Bluffington.  
  
Instead of walls paneled it was like the entire room had been carved from a tree. Around him was elaborate furniture, magical objects that would hum and glow with power. Well, that settled it. He certainly wasn't home yet. Doug groaned, laying back onto the bed with his arms and legs spread. What was it going to take to get himself back home? He had no idea where to start. His eyes traveled around the room one last time, settling on a large brown bird sitting on the dresser across the room.  
  
Startled, he jumped clear out of the bed, the thing was huge and he was sure if it opened it's wings it would take up half the room. Some odd reaction to being watched, he used the covers of the bed to cover his body, staring helplessly back at the oversized avian.  
  
"Would you relax? You act like I saw you without clothing." the bird remarked. Doug recoiled, holding the covers against him more. He shouldn't have been so surprised of all the talking animals in this world, he just wasn't used to them yet. However the bird's voice sounded like someone he heard.  
  
"Aminask-" he began to speak, but snapped his lips shut when the bird opened her wings and darted across the room to him, using her talons to hold his mouth shut.  
  
"Swiftclaw to you, go that? Swift. Claw." she said, forehead touching his while she stared him dead in the eyes. Doug nodded his head, it was the only thing he could do until she decided to release his lips. When she let go she propelled herself away from him, folding her wings at her side once she perched on one of the bed posts.  
  
"You can turn into birds too?" asked Doug. Merely curious, he hoped his question wouldn't be answered with more pain or yelling.  
  
"BIRD. One bird, this one." Swiftclaw held out her wings. "And before you ask I can turn into other things too like a seal and another cat."  
  
"That's … really interesting." the boy replied. "So … why are you in here?"  
  
The bird let out a dramatic sigh like his questions were becoming a burden on her very soul. "Muno asked me to keep an eye on you. I carried you here, might as well stare at you while you sleep."  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"Again before you ask, you're now at the Shrine of Aviana, a sacred place so watch your tongue." Swiftclaw finally removed herself from her perch, jumping down to the floor as she transformed to a cat mid fall. Doug felt a little uncomfortable with the fact that she could already predict what he was going to ask and answer before he even came to think of it.  
  
"Um, Wheres Muno?" he asked, lowering the blankets he still held up to him onto the bed beside him.  
  
"He had other business to attend to. Don't you worry though, big sister Swiftclaw is going to make sure nothing happens." said the cat, giving him a toothy grin. The boy swallowed hard, slowly climbing back onto the bed. "Oh stop I'm not going to hurt you!"  
  
"Hard to believe when you keep talking like that!" he snapped.  
  
"I CAN'T hurt you even if I really wanted to. Muno would never forgive me." said Swiftclaw. She rolled her eyes, laying down on the floor as she crossed her paws over one another. "So yeah, you're not getting any physical abuse from me today."  
  
"Well that's a relief. I guess." said Doug, uncertain of how to even talk to her. Once he was sure he wasn't going to be attacked he slowly let himself down onto the floor. There was just an awkward silence between them now, but it was momentarily broke by the grumbling of his stomach. In defense he looked down, placing his hands over his stomach to try and silence it.  
  
"Hungry?" was all that Swiftclaw said. He looked up to her, frowning like he had done something wrong. "Come with me."  
  
The large cat stood, motioning with her head for Doug to follow her. Hesitant at first, he took only a few steps forward. When she began moving without him, he quickly rushed to catch up with her. Swiftclaw moved through the large tree building, going down stairs and ramps until Doug was sure they had reached the bottom. An open room to the outside, the boy was amazed to see the scene outside. It was unlike the place he had come from, instead of burning wood and the smell of it, this place was green, the sky blue and it smelled fresh. Several birds flew through the sky and around the tree they were in, it was truly a sight to see.  
  
Doug lowered his eyes from the sky to see who else was here. Standing among themselves, some being guards, he could see more of the Tauren race and another who he had not encountered yet. Their skin was shades of greens and purples, long ears stuck out to behind their heads. Their eyes seemed to glow white or a soft gold color. Doug could only guess they were one of the race of elves Muno had mentioned before.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be back." said Swiftclaw over her shoulder. He gave a silent nod, watching as she shifted into the large bird once more and took off into the sky. He watched until she was just a dot among the sky before standing back a few feet. The pain in Doug's shoulders had almost vanished completely, but still held a dull sensation. His hand reached to rub his shoulder, catching the eye of one of the elves standing around.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked a tall, slender elf as she moved towards him. The garments she wore were complex, earthy colors with designs that Doug had no idea the meaning of. While she towered over him like a giant, he wasn't intimidated by her. Her voice was kind and gentle, he knew he wasn't in any harm here.  
  
"I'm okay." he said, lowering his arms to his sides.  
  
"Let me look at your wounds." she insisted. Before he had time to protest she was already pulling the dress shirt up over his head. He flailed a little, blushing brightly once he stood shirt-less. He couldn't find enough arms to cover himself. His wounds had not healed and the skin around them had become purple and yellow, bruise and infection had taken over in the time it was untreated.  
  
"Oh … this is pretty bad." said the elf.  
  
"Hows it look?" Doug asked, trying to glance over his shoulder.  
  
The elf didn't say anything in return, instead picking him up and holding him over her shoulder. She sat him down in a chair, moving behind him and cracking her knuckles. This was going to take a lot of focus. She took in a deep breath and let her hands rest on his shoulders. They covered the entirety of them, leaving no skin to show underneath. Doug wasn't sure what exactly she was doing but he didn't want to make any more problems. He sat still and waited for whatever was to come.  
  
Her eyes closed and through the concentration she began to focus her power into healing. Soft green magic poured from her palms, slithering across his skin like snakes and into the wounds on his shoulders. It was nothing like Doug had ever felt before, an odd sensation he couldn't accurately describe. It felt like cool rain washing over his shoulders, the pain and infection being pulled from the wounds and the flesh mending together like nothing had ever happened. When she was finished she released him, letting him up and handing him his shirt.  
  
"T-Thanks." said Doug. He gulped his words, putting his arms into the sleeves of the shirt.  
  
"You are welcome." said the elf with another smile. "Do you need anything else?"  
  
"Oh, no my friend is coming back soon." he answered in an uncertain tone. Swiftclaw was definitely far from his friend. He was sure that if it wasn't for Muno's protection she would have already left him for dead somewhere. The elf nodded at him, bidding him well and returned to her post, leaving Doug to his own devices. He wasn't sure what to do now since Swiftclaw had told him to not do anything disrespectful here. What exactly was disrespectful though?  
  
After an hour of waiting Doug had moved to sit at a table, watching a candle burn magically while it never seemed to melt the wax around it. What he wouldn't give for a TV or a radio or something from the modern world to pass the time. His stomach had been growling at him louder the longer it took, so he was relieved when the large brown bird finally showed and came swooping into the open tree. Swiftclaw landed on the table, dropping a leather skin of water and something wrapped in a cloth.  
  
"Sorry, took longer then I thought." she squawked, taking on the role of a bird a little more seriously then needed. Doug stared at her then down at the items she had given him, slowly reaching for the wrapped item and pulling the cloth around it apart. He was presented with a hunk of meat, thankfully cooked but it was something he had never seen before. Doug used his finger to poke at it before looking around for something to eat it with. Nothing here but his own hands, guess it was finger food.  
  
He grabbed the meat with both hands, looking it over and trying to find the right angle to eat it at. It didn't really matter what side, so he just took a bite. It was surprisingly pleasant to taste, a little chewy but whoever made it did a great job on the seasoning.  
  
"This is pretty good, what is it?" Doug asked between bites.  
  
"Grilled Dragon."  
  
Doug froze, dropping his meal on the cloth before him and staring into space. What did she just say? "Dragon?"  
  
"Yes? Do you not like it?" she said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I-I've just … never had it. There are dragons here?"  
  
Swiftclaw tilted her head, looking back at him before jumping onto the table and shifting to her cat form. The table wobbled under the sudden weight change, making Doug scramble to hold onto his questionable meal.  
  
"Oh yes, big dragons." the cat purred. "You know that master that Muno spoke of? The one the Firelands invaders listened to? Big. Black. Dragon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Went by the name of Deathwing he did, bigger then this entire shrine. He was going to destroy the entire whole of Azeroth."  
  
Doug gulped, looking around the shrine trying to compare the size of the dragon she described. "Is there more of them? Like him?"  
  
"There are hundreds of dragons! No so much of the black dragonflight but the other flights are out there." said Swiftclaw, smirking as she wiggled her toes on her front paw so her claws popped out. The young teen recoiled, pushing the hunk of dragon meat away from him. The large cat smirked, teeth bared and giving her a terrifying look.  
  
"And no one knows if and when another one of those dragon will go off the deep end again!" she roared out, causing Doug to scream and fall back off of his seat. Swiftclaw laughed, but it was quickly interrupted when a clearing throat stopped her outburst. The cat turned, looking to see Muno standing in the doorway. His disapproving look caused her shoulders to slump, she backing away from Doug like she was a child scolded for poor behavior.  
  
The large Tauren moved to Doug, reaching his hand out to him which the boy gratefully took. With ease he was lifted to his feet, though he still looked a little disheveled from what Swiftclaw had put him through. When the boy finally got a firm standing Muno turned his attention back to the cat who was over the punishment and was sitting, staring up at him from the floor.  
  
"There is no reason to be frightening him." spoke Muno in his usual deep tone.  
  
"I didn't do anything, I was just telling him about the dragons." muttered Swiftclaw, leaning herself back against the table and crossing her arms. It did look rather amusing since she was still in her cat form.  
  
Now that that was out of the way, Muno could relay the message he had been gone most of the day obtaining. He cleared his throat once more, adjusting his shoulders by shrugging them a bit. "Well, we have some excellent news and some terrible news. Which would you like first?"  
  
"Terrible news!" spouted the cat.  
  
"Um, the good news first..." said Doug, glaring over at Swiftclaw in the same way he would have done to his own sister.  
  
"Good news is that we can probably get you home."  
  
"Really?" he shouted, his excitement was almost too much to handle. Even if this was all a dream, some kind of outlet meant hope of returning to his conscious life. "Oh, this is great!"  
  
"Bad news is, it will take about a month."  
  
At once Doug froze from his small dance of excitement. "What?" he gasped, shoulders slumping in defeat. He didn't even get off the ground before his hope was shot down.  
  
Muno cleared his throat as Swiftclaw rolled around on her back in a fit of laughter. "On my errand I made my way to Ogrimmar. The Goblins of the city told me they could build something that might get you back home, but it would take time and money."  
  
"Good, maybe he'll get blown up when he uses it." said Swiftclaw with a smirk. Both Doug and Muno shot a glare at her, but she seemed more effected by her companions look rather then the young boy.  
  
"We can't take him to Ogrimmar, he would be killed on sight and we might be as well." the warrior said. "We need to find a safe place for him to stay until the construction is complete."  
  
Both Tauren sat, thinking of an alternative place to keep Doug until he could return to his own world. Swiftclaw didn't dwell on it long, she didn't care, why bother to think on it longer. Muno on the other hand looked deep in thought, mulling over the possibilities until he looked up and glanced between the cat and the boy. Neither one of them would be happy, but this was all they had at the moment.  
  
"Swiftclaw, he needs to stay with you."  
  
"WHAT?" both of them rang out.  
  
"My home is too close to the cities, he would be spotted there." sighed Muno.  
  
"Aww … no come on Muno! He might attack me in my sleep!"  
  
"I think it's the other way around!" snapped Doug. Swiftclaw turned to argue with him, both of them shouting at each other until they were silenced by Muno.  
  
"That is ENOUGH!" he roared out. "Aminaska, just this once, you need to have some trust in someone other than me, okay?"  
  
The cat stared at him for a long time, trying to come to terms with his request. After what seemed like hours of silence her form shifted, the giant brown bird now in place of the cat. "I'm not feeding him."  
  
"I don't want you to feed me, you might give me more dragon meat!" shouted Doug. He was met with a mess of feathers in his face as Swiftclaw backhanded him with her wing, glaring over her shoulder at him.  
  
"I knew that you would have to fend for yourself if she took you in, can you catch your own food?" asked Muno.  
  
"Catch my own food?" said Doug. Trying to picture it in his head, he imagined himself running around trying to chase down a rabbit or catch some kind of bird. If he would succeed, he would have to … well he didn't really want to think about that right now. "I know how to fish..."  
  
"Wonderful, you'll do fine then." said the large Tauren.  
  
"Alright we're going."  
  
"Huh? WUH?!" Doug gasped as he felt the talons of Swiftclaw grasp at his shoulders. She was already on top of him as she spoke and he was unprepared when he felt himself lifted into the air. Flapping her great wings, Swiftclaw took off into the air, holding Doug with her feet. The young boy was terrified as he was taken higher up, his helpless screams falling on deaf ears until the bird glared down him while he struggled.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she squawked at him, gripping onto him tighter.  
  
"You're hurting me!" he spoke, holding onto her legs in case he fell. "We're too high up!"  
  
Swiftclaw sighed, eyes rolling before her talons opened, releasing him from her grip. Unprepared once more, his hands slipped from her legs and he began plummeting through the air towards the ground. Doug shrieked, reaching up to the sky for something to hold onto. He was for sure thinking he was going to die before the air under him began to lift him up. The soft feel of feathers under his skin did little to comfort him, his head looking down to see he was now on Swiftclaw's back as she flew up higher once more.  
  
She had dropped him and let him fall in enough time to swoop and catch him on her back. At least this way he wouldn't be crying the entire flight to her home. She would even tolerate the shaking and his arms wrapping around her neck as he held on for his life. While Swiftclaw flew away from the dangers of Hyjal, she began to think of what exactly Muno had meant. Place her trust in someone other than him? There was plenty of people she trusted! There was … no she didn't really like him. Oh but there was that other … no she killed him... Who was she kidding, she didn't even trust her own warchief.  
  
Perhaps there were some things she would have to think about on this long flight back to Feralas.


	3. Trust No One

The flight back to the wilds of Feralas took longer then Swiftclaw thought it would. With the extra weight of Doug on her back, it was nightfall by the time she reached the small enclave that she called home. Doug was having a hard time trying to keep himself awake, the ride from Hyjal all the way here without any stops were causing him to become exhausted and was finding it difficult to keep himself awake. His head would droop and eyelids felt like they were too heavy for him to lift. Doug's grip around Swiftclaw's neck was becoming more loose as sleep was slowly starting to take over him.  
  
The large brown bird looked down to a small hut below made of various animal skins and straw, if she could smile, it would clearly show on her beak. She was home. She began to angle herself downward, flying towards the hut as her wingspan was held out to it's largest in her decent. Her feet lowered and soon she began flapping her wings to slow herself, landing gently on the ground. Swiftclaw's head craned to look behind her. Great, little brat was asleep.  
  
She thought of throwing him off, she really wanted to, but Muno's words still echoed in her head. _You need to have some trust in someone other than me, okay?_ That was asking so much, too much. He knew how hard it was for her, he was the only one she willingly trusted. Swiftclaw's eyes went half lidded as she turned herself to look forward. This was unnecessarily irritating.  
  
The form of the bird shifted, changing into the large brown cat while Doug's body laid limply against her back. She rolled her eyes and walked into the hut, pushing the cloth serving as her door aside with her shoulder and into the small hut she called home. Inside it was dark, but her feline eyes gathered enough light from outside to maneuver easily around. She stopped herself next to a pile of furs, letting her body lower beside them and then arched her back, causing Doug to roll off and onto the bedding. The boy's body simply fell into the furs, giving a small grunt but remaining asleep.  
  
Swiftclaw moved, turning her body in a circle before sitting herself down beside the boy, glaring down at him as he slept. All it would take was one move, one swipe and he would be finished and out of her hair. Muno would never have to know, just say he got lost in the wilds! The cat's paw slowly rose into the air, claws extending. Just one swipe, just one claw to the neck. That's all it would take. Swiftclaw began to bring her paw down quickly, but stopped half way as her eyes went wide.  
  
Images flashed through her head of screams and bloodshed, the grounds of Thunderbluff stained with the blood of the innocent. Immediately her paw drew back as she shuffled herself back away from him, claws retracting into her paw. She would be no better than them, she would become the very thing she hated. Swiftclaw sighed, lowering her paw to the floor as her eyes stared down, glazing over with a look of sadness. Had she really become so bad she was willing to kill a child in their sleep?  
  
The druid lifted her head, padding out of the hut and out into the night. She needed a place to sit, to think where she wasn't cooped up and could collect her thoughts freely.  
  
Doug opened his eyes to the sunlight shining through the hole in the roof of the hut. Lifting an arm to block the ray of light, he squinted and slowly sat himself up. Where was he? He couldn't really remember much, just a bunch of jumbled memories that didn't make sense. His eyes drifted around the small hut, looking around to see if maybe something would jar his memory. It was small, every other corner filled with flowers, herbs, plants he had never seen before. There was a few stacks of parchments, different colored bottles of inks leaned against the wall next to them and the floor was covered in various animal furs. In the middle of the hut was a small fire pit which looked like it hadn't been used in a long time.  
  
"Oh, I remember now. This must be where Aminaska lives." said Doug, reaching up to rub one of his eyes. He brought himself to a stand, walking unsteady towards the cloth door and slowly pulled it aside to look out. He was greeted with the sight of something beautiful. For the first time he finally saw the area that was Feralas, green as far as the eye could see, various bird calls echoed through the trees. Doug was awestruck.  
  
"Wow..." he breathed out, walking a few steps into the green world. "This place is amazing."  
  
"That's Feralas for you, full of trees and ruins." Swiftclaw's voice spoke from above. Doug stopped dead in his tracks, turning himself to see the large brown bird perched on a branch in a nearby tree.  
  
"Oh! Aminaska, I didn't- OOF!" Doug began to speak, his voice quickly cut off as the bird suddenly took off and collided with him on the ground, smacking around his face with her wings.  
  
"I said DON'T CALL ME THAT! IT'S SWIFTCLAW!" squawked the bird.  
  
"A-Alright! I'm sorry! I forgot! Stop please it tickles!" shouted the boy, laughing out as the feathers smacked into his face. Swiftclaw fluttered back from him before cawing out, flying back up the tree to grab something she had left behind.  
  
Clutched within her talons were a few kinds of fish. Large, small, different kinds but all seemed to be native to the nearby waters. She flew back down to the ground, throwing the fish in Doug's direction causing him to fumble to keep them in his hands since he was unprepared. Once her talons were free her form shifted, leaving herself in her normal Tauren form.  
  
"Come on and bring them inside, I'll start the fire." grunted Swiftclaw, pushing past the cloth door and into the hut. Doug moved to follow, getting smacked in the face with the door and sputtering out before pushing into the hut.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to feed me." he muttered out as he stood upright, arms still full of fish and his nose began to wrinkle a little at the smell. Wasn't bad, just … well fresh fish wasn't exactly a nice cologne either.  
  
"Who said they were for you?" Swiftclaw lifted her head and grinned, looking at him with a smug expression. The boy looked between her and the bundle of fish in his arms, several times actually before he grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Why am I holding them then?" he finally spoke, leaning his arms out and dropping the fish onto the ground. Doug made a face, using his hands to try and wipe off the slime he was sure had gathered on his arms while holding the catch.  
  
"Because you were there. If you're gonna stay here then you're gonna pull your weight! Now you want to eat, you go get something." said Swiftclaw. She lumbered over to a corner of the hut, grabbing something that had been leaning against the wall and then bringing it over to Doug. The boy looked rattled as a bow and a quiver of arrows were thrust into his arms.  
  
"I-I can't use these!" he sputtered out, holding the weapon awkwardly. Swiftclaw just stared at him from across the room, eyes half lidded as she watched him fail at even holding a bow.  
  
"How you have survived this long here is beyond me. I would have thought for sure something would have killed you or eaten you by now." the large tauren spoke, turning herself around and digging for something else to toss at him. When she found it she spun around, whipping a rather flimsy looking fishing pole at him.  
  
Doug was already busy trying to figure out the proper way to hold the bow so when the pole came flying at him he had no reaction time to catch it. It smacked into his side, the boy letting out a sharp yelp and dropped everything. Of course his reaction caused him to get an eye roll from Swiftclaw, she giving a soft grunt and moving back to the other side of the hut where she began to pick up the fish. Each one she looked over, holding it in the air before brushing off dirt or grass and then just skewered them onto a stick.  
  
She was already placing them over the fire she had prepared when Doug's voice spoke up, causing her to cringe slightly as if his voice was like nails on the chalkboard of her mind.  
  
"Where am I supposed to go with this? I don't even know the area I'm in." the boy spoke, lifting up the pole with one hand and then hoisted it over his shoulder.  
  
"Just wander around a little, you'll find water eventually."  
  
"By myself?"  
  
Swiftclaw stared into the flames of the fire, tail twitching with irritation behind her. "What? Do I have to babysit you? Can't be left alone or you'll hurt yourself?"  
  
"You just said there are things out there that can kill me!"  
  
Huh, she did say that? Didn't she? Well not the exact same words but close enough. That would be bad because if he died then Muno would be upset with her and for some reason that seemed like the worst feeling in the world. Swiftclaw grit her teeth. By the Earthmother was this kid annoying. How old was he anyway? Didn't humans around his age already know how to swing a sword or use a bow?  
  
"Alright alright fine!" she barked out. "I'll go with you but only AFTER my meal is done."  
  
After what seemed like hours just watching Swiftclaw eat the fish as slowly as possible, Doug was finally on his way out into the wilds of Feralas. He wasn't sure what time it was but it had to be past afternoon judging by the suns positions in the sky. It was sort of odd really, he had never seen two suns from one planet before. Then again he had never been to a different planet before. He wondered how Quailman would handle such a situation, of course it would be easy for the handsome super hero. He'd just smash anything that would get in his way and finally win the girl of his dreams.  
  
"FAT FACE!" Swiftclaw's voice suddenly jarred him from his daydreams as he jumped nearly out of his skin. He looked over to his side, staring down at the large, light tan colored cat that was glaring back up at him.  
  
"What?!" shouted Doug, which was immediately met with a slap of a paw against his mouth.  
  
"Quit your daydreaming and pay attention. Doing that out here will get you killed if you're not on high alert." muttered the cat, slowly removing her paw from his mouth. Doug still looked down at her as she lowered herself back to the ground, crouching low before starting to snicker under her breath. He thought about yelling at her again but thought better about it and instead leaned forward a little and whispered through his teeth.  
  
"What's so funny?" hissed out Doug.  
  
"You answered to 'fat face'." Swiftclaw snickered more, feline teeth bared as she clenched them together to try and keep herself silent. The boy gave a light sigh as his shoulder slumped. Was hard to imagine that THIS thing next to him could probably kill him in a second, yet here she was laughing at childish insults. Okay it was kinda funny. Was that a smile creeping onto Doug's face?  
  
Their travel brought them to a washed out looking beach, off in the distance of the waters they could see large humanoid creatures walking the shallow oceans, giants that had scales and sea attributes. More creatures Doug didn't understand, beings that looked like they were made of water simply drifted over the sand. Then towards the far left of them Doug saw more of those purple tinted buildings, several machines lined the sides and more of the tall beings with the long ears walked the fortress. Elves were they? The two were just stepping onto the sand when Doug turned his attention to the fortress, a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Swiftclaw, why don't we ask them for some bait? I don't think we brought any." said Doug, starting to raise his hand to wave to a couple patrolling Night Elves. Swiftclaw's fur stood on end, her head turning quickly before her form shifted rapidly, the large brown bear with those horns in place of the cat while a large arm suddenly wrapped around his form, pulling him against her. Doug's muffled cries never reached the keen ears of the elves as the bear began lumbering awkwardly on two legs for the beach.  
  
Leering over her shoulder, once Swiftclaw was sure they were safe she dropped Doug onto the ground, the boy gasping out for breath while he was trying to scramble to his feet.  
  
"What the heck was that for!? Are you really that paranoid?!" he shouted, arms waving in the air above him.  
  
"You stupid human, that is an ALLIANCE fortress!" the large bear growled out, teeth bared in a more threatening manner, enough to cause Doug to take a couple steps away from her.  
  
"So? What's the difference? They're just like the elves at that shrine!"  
  
"What's the difference? They would sooner kill me for being Horde and then kill you for treason! Don't go stepping into territory you're unfamiliar with, boy. I've already warned you once." growled Swiftclaw. Pressing her forehead to his, those eyes stared hard into his own before the bear pulled back and moved to sit down on the beach. Doug watched as she just plopped down into the sand, staring out over the ocean.  
  
"Can't we just talk to them? I'm sure if we explained the situation..."  
  
"It doesn't work that way Doug. In this world you're either on one side or the other." mumbled the bear. Instead of arguing farther Doug simply leaned down and grabbed the fishing pole, letting out a sigh and moving to her side. Maybe he could dig up some worms from the surrounding dirt.  
  
"I think you should just be a little more trustful of other people." Doug finally said, digging down into the sand. The horned bear just glared over her shoulder at him, a long pause of silence was held and finally with that gruff voice, Doug heard her speak in a tone that didn't seem annoyed or hateful.  
  
"You don't trust anyone after what I have gone through." said Swiftclaw. Pulling a worm out from the sand, Doug looked over at her, curiosity written over his features.  
  
"What you've gone through? What happened?"  
  
"It was a year ago. My home was in Thunderbluff then."  
  
The sun was shining brightly over the plains of Mulgore. Like it always had, it brought a sort of peace to the land and to those that lived upon it. Aminaska smiled and looked to the skies as she brought her hand up to block the light from her eyes. Where was he? Late as always huh? The Tauren laughed lightly to herself as she thought of her friend trying to scramble to make it on time. The clopping of hooves caught her attention though and she turned to look down the path worn into the dirt, watching a large black furred male Tauren running towards her.  
  
"Suhaloh, you're late again." Aminaska laughed, reaching out to grab his hands as he made a last awkward step towards her.  
  
"I apologize Ami, I lost track of time." said the dark furred male, smiling bashfully as he scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Tell that to Alle, not me." Staring back at him, Aminaska just shook her head and then began pulling him towards a small village not far from where they were. Bloodhoof village was teeming with activity today, several Tauren were gathered at one of the large tents where inside seemed to be a celebration of sorts. Aminaska pushed her way through as she pulled Suhaloh behind her, coming up to a group of three Tauren sitting around a fire. Two light furred Tauren, male and female, were smiling down at a much smaller Tauren, a child who was busy pulling apart a paper wrapped present.  
  
Lifting her head, the calf looked up to Aminaska and Suhaloh, her eyes lightly up as she jumped to her feet and rushed to them both, wrapping her arms around their legs.  
  
"Happy Birthday Alle! Look who came to visit you on your special day!" said Aminaska, practically beaming as her little sister was already climbing up the male's body to greet him.  
  
"Suhaloh! I thought you weren't coming!" Alle shouted, resting on his arm as he held it up.  
  
"You know I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." he spoke, grinning before taking his knuckles and playfully grinding them into the top of the young tauren's head.  
  
"We are all glad you could make it." The elder female spoke as she stood, bowing her head down to him while the male at her side nodded with a grunt.  
  
"It's no problem really, Elder Swiftclaw." said Suhaloh with a laugh. "Now, don't let me hold up the celebration!"  
  
Watching them with pride, Aminaska smiled as the group gathered around the fire. Today seemed like the perfect day to ask … maybe she should? Ah but what should she say? How would she approach him with such a serious question? She didn't have much time to contemplate on that subject before she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turning to see one of the Plainswalkers nodding his head to her.  
  
"Swiftclaw, I'm sorry to take you from your family at this time but you're needed on a scouting mission." said the male. A frown formed on the female's muzzle as she turned herself fully to face him.  
  
"Now? Why now? It's my sister's birthday!"  
  
"Suspicious activity has been reported and we need our top scouts on it. I promise we'll be back by morning."  
  
Aminaska sighed, nodding her head before turning and once again pushing her way through the crowd to come up to her family. Explaining to them her situation, it took Suhaloh to pry Alle from her. The dark furred Tauren just smiled at the druid, shaking his head as he held the calf in his arms.  
  
"She will be fine, I promise. Go before you are late yourself." he said with a grin. Aminaska smiled, a look that meant so much more and she didn't have the time or words to say it. She quickly nodded and ducked out behind the crowds before anything else could be said.  
  
That night Aminaska had an uneasy feeling. The large cat prowled with several other druids and Plainswalkers while they carried out their scouting mission. They were to meet up with another Horde party and go from there, but she just had a feeling something wasn't right. It had been putting her on edge all evening. She must have been putting off a feeling because she felt that same hand from earlier in the day rest on her shoulder to calm her.  
  
"Swiftclaw, you have been tense ever since we got out here. What troubles you?"  
  
"Something is not right..." said the cat, looking up to her comrade. The two fell silent as the party came to a stop, everyone looking to the night sky to a figure flying in the distance. A large bird, much like the ones that the druids could turn into flew down towards them, quickly transforming and landing hard on the ground on large hooves.  
  
"Thunderbluff! Under … attack!" the messenger gasped out.  
  
"Alle!" Aminaska eyes went wide, the uneasiness, the feeling of worry, she had been right all along! She didn't waist time, didn't wait for farther instructions. The cat's form quickly shifted into a large brown bird and took off into the sky, wings flapping hard in a desperate attempt to reach Thunderbluff in time.  
  
By the time she had arrived the bluff was under chaos. Fires were raging, Tauren were being taken down left and right. However there didn't seem to be any Alliance like she was expecting. Tauren fighting … other Tauren? Grimtotem! They were revolting?! But why?! She didn't have time to settle on it. She had to find Alle and her parents. Had to make sure Suhaloh was alright! The large bird flew down into the bluff, dodging flying arrows and fighting, trying to find her home among the wreckage.  
  
The hut was on fire! Aminaska swooped into the doorway, wings kicking up dust for the few seconds she spent in the tent as a bird. Her body quickly shifted out into her Tauren form, the shock on her face was all she could express at the sight before her. Blood mixed with the dirt of the floor, her mother and father murdered in their sleep by cuts to the throat. She was shaking, eyes wide and tears threatening to spill as her head quickly whipped around.  
  
"ALLE! ALLE WHERE ARE YOU?!" A proper ceremony for the death of her parents would have to wait. Too much chaos and she had to find Alle before it was too late! Again her form shifted, the swiftness of her cat form would help her navigate quickly. All she needed to do was make sure her sister was alright, make sure HE was alright. Ducking under objects and moving behind buildings, she brought her nose to the air. Through the blood and smoke she could smell Alle. She just had to follow that scent.  
  
Aminaska moved fast, sliding to a stop within a tent. "Alle! Are you- NO!"  
  
Holding onto the lifeless body, Suhaloh frowned and looked up to her. Eyes full of tears, he held the child against his chest as he looked up to Aminaska. His head slowly shook and he stood, head bowed low as he began to speak.  
  
"I am sorry Ami, I tried everything. I couldn't stop them and … they got her." he said, his voice full of grief.  
  
"Alle! Alle no!" The cat shook her head, once more turning into her Tauren form and running up to them to take the calf from him. She buried her head into it, wailing out as her ears folded back. Suhaloh just watched, his expression hardly changed as he watched her sobbing into the body of her younger sister. Should he have been quicker to act? The large male slowly stood, moving towards Ami as he placed his arms around her, eyes closed as he spoke.  
  
"I am sorry, Aminaska."  
  
Ami looked up a little, mouth opening to speak before she was stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widened and then lowered to look down. Through her chest a sword had been plunged through, the blade had not only gone through her, but Alle's body as well. Aminaska couldn't move, breathing? What was that? Her eyes just quickly darted to Suhaloh as he stood back, giving that kind smile to her as he had always done.  
  
"The Grimtotem tribe does not have room for those of weakness. You will thank me when you have joined our ancestors." he spoke, his voice genuine as he quickly pulled the sword from her back and started to leave. His work was finished.  
  
"S-Suha … haloh! HOW COULD-!" the druid wailed out, she pushing Alle's body aside as she fell forward to the ground next to it. The world was going dark, she couldn't figure out how to preserve her strength because all of it was going into the anger and hurt she felt. The man she loved … never loved her at all, betrayed her. Aminaska finally closed her eyes, the world around her fading out, but her ear gave a small flick at the sound of a voice, someone calling to her as she was letting go.  
  
"Quick! In here! She's still alive! Come on, don't give up. Stay with us!"  
  
"Muno I will get the medics at once, we're receiving reinforcements as soon as we can!"  
  
"Stop wasting time and get them then! Don't let this light go out!"  
  
Doug had been listening intently the entire time she retold the tale. Such horror she had gone through, her whole family … the one she loved. Swiftclaw stared at the ground now in silence, tears falling down over the fur of her face. The two didn't look at each other, and the silence between them was almost deafening until one of them finally spoke to break it.  
  
"I'm sorry Swiftclaw. I don't even know how I would-" Doug began to speak, but was cut off when she brought her head up, glaring at him with the eyes of a beast who looked like she was ready to kill him on the spot.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't know how to react!" the large bear growled out. "I bet your planet is nice and peaceful! Nothing bad ever happens there right? No one is ever taken away from you? It's not that way here Funnie! This whole PLANET is constantly at war, if it's not the Alliance fighting us, it's our own people, it's the Burning Legion! The massive armies of undead! Even the earth it's self rises up to fight in defiance!  
  
"Maybe this place you come from is pretty safe, but you're not here! No one is safe, no one can be trusted and those that can? They are extremely rare."  
  
Doug remained silent on that note, turning his head to look out over the water. He was acting like he had been scolded for something, and suddenly that look of anger held on the bear's face vanished, replaced with a look of determination. Swiftclaw stood up, moving over closer to him as she stared. _Listen to Muno, start with this little brat._ Doug's head turned to look over at her, surprised to see the bear's face right up in his own and gave a slight yelp as he fell backwards and scrambled backwards along the ground.  
  
"Do you even know how to fight?" asked Swiftclaw.  
  
"U-Uh … I can throw a punch?" Doug answered.  
  
"That's not fighting, that's being a wuss. You can't even hold a bow properly." she sighed out and soon the bear stood, form changing into her tauren form. She walked past him, reaching down and grabbing him by the collar of his dress shirt and began dragging him back up the beach, making sure to steer clear of the Night Elf stronghold.  
  
"Wuh! Hey let go! Where are we going?! What about the fish?" the boy choked out, grabbing onto his shirt collar to pull it away from his neck while he was being dragged.  
  
"You're not gonna stay with me if you can't even defend yourself. If you even meet anyone that doesn't like you, you're gonna be good as dead. We're gonna make a man out of you, Funnie."  
  
"A-A what?! Swiftclaw! What?!"


	4. Where You Belong

"Sit!" the bear spat, depositing the boy on the ground in front of the leather clad hut she called home. Doug did just that, not because he wanted to, but because that's where he was placed. He let out a small "Oof!" once butt made contact with ground, then watched as the bear began pacing back and forth in front of him. She grumbled to herself for a couple minutes before that bear shifted into a cat and dashed into the hut. Doug dare not move, he had already seen just how violent the druid could be and didn't want to test her by trying to make a dash for the trees.

After what felt like an agonizing few minutes, Swiftclaw popped out from the hut, several different kinds of weapons in her now Tauren arms. From what Doug could tell, there was everything from maces, swords, to a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Swiftclaw dumped these onto the ground and proceeded to return into the hut to gather more. Why did she even have all of these? Was that a shield? Could he even lift that? Once the final pile of weapons were dropped to the ground, Swiftclaw stood behind them, looking them over before pulling out a short sword.

"Alright, first we'll see what you're comfortable with. Try this sword, maybe you'll take the path of a warrior, like Muno." she said, holding the weapon out to the boy. "But, you'll never be as good as him, I'm sure of it."

Doug cringed, looking at the sword before standing and reaching for it. Once hand was on the hilt, his arm plunged, sword hitting the ground and dragging him down with it. The boy gave a pitiful yelp, sitting on his knees and rubbing his wrist while Swiftclaw groaned and slapped her palm to her face. Dragging her hand down, she gave a snort and started sorting through the weapon pile, pulling out all the heavy based weapons. There went the long sword, shield, mace, anything else that she deemed too heavy for delicate little Doug.

"Try this instead." She snapped, swiping the fallen sword from the ground and replacing a staff into his hands. Doug looked the weapon over, confusion on his face.

"A stick?" said Doug, holding it up.

"Give it a swing! See if you can use it without hurting yourself!"

Doug looked the staff over, trying to imagine himself using it. It looked sort of like something that would be used in a martial arts setting. He could see it now, center stage of a grand martial arts tournament, black belt around his waist and holding a bamboo staff. The man across him sneers, his rival after many years of training. This was it, time to show him, everyone, who was the better at martial arts! Doug took a step forward, swinging the staff forward, right for the man's shoulder. Hiyah! The staff struck the ground, bouncing back up and smacking him dead on in the face. The fantasy faded as Doug hit the ground, welt forming on his forehead while the staff hit the ground. Another loud sigh, more exaggerated than anything, and Swiftclaw just reached down, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and lifting him back up to his feet.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped, throwing the staff behind her. Doug just groaned, trying to focus his vision on the Tauren in front of him. "By the Earth Mother... You're going to get killed if you step out two feet without me."

"I'm sorry! I'm really trying!" said Doug. He shook his head finally, eyes settling on last weapons on the ground. All that was left were a dagger and the bow and arrows set. Swiftclaw swiped the last weapons up from the ground, tossing the dagger hilt first at him.

"Alright, you said you know how to fish right? You ever gutted one before?" she said, looking the bow over then comparing it's size to Doug.

"I normally let the fish go after I catch them. I've gutted a couple though." said Doug, letting the weapon hit the ground before he picked it up. Wasn't letting him trying to catch it make him slice his hand open!

"Good! Least we're getting somewhere. You know how to use a dagger then." With a shove of her hoof, she shoved the pile of discarded weapons aside and then shifted into her cat form once more. Dropping the bow, she took off for something in the hut and came back out with one of the fish from earlier that morning. She dropped it on the ground at his feet then shoved it towards him with her paw.

"What do you want me to do with this?" asked Doug.

"Gut it." the cat replied. "Show me you know how to work with it."

Doug stared down at the fish, gave a light frown then knelt down, picking it up. Silently Swiftclaw watched, shifting for a cat to a bird and moving up into the trees to watch while he moved to a stump and placed the fish down. He had never really gutted a fish before. He just said that so he could give her some confidence. Now he had to prove he could do it. Yeah he fished, but it was for fun! He never really brought back something to eat. This was something he had to do, something he could do! How hard was it to remove the guts from a fish?

Well, gutting a fish involved the gut, right? Doug brought the dagger up, lined it up with the tail and made a cut on it's underside upwards all the way to it's head. He made a face, the smell of it was revolting, was this really a fish from this morning? Did he really have to touch it? Now or never Doug, this could depend on your very life! He didn't want to look so he turned his head away just partly, enough for him to still see what he was doing, but not enough to see it fully. He stuck a finger in the incision he made and started to pull out what he could, things that probably should have belonged but now didn't.

If Swiftclaw would ever have a time to be proud of something, maybe now would have been a good time. Maybe. She really just was surprised he was actually doing it. Kid looked like he was going to be sick though, maybe she should tell him to stop. Or maybe she could just keep watching because this was hilarious. Finally when it seemed like he was going to pass out she swooped down, snatching the fish from the stump and devouring it in one gulp.

"Hey!" Doug squeaked, startled by the large bird coming in and stealing the fish he was pouring all his focus to work on.

"That's enough, you can gut a fish, so you know how to use a knife. You come across someone that doesn't like you, wants to kill you? Gut them like you gut that fish." the bird spoke, beak clicking as she finished off the tail. Doug just made a face, did she really just eat that whole fish?!

"But a person and a fish are entirely different!" he replied, but Swiftclaw held up a wing as if it was a signal for him to hush.

"That is true, but you proved that you can shove a knife into flesh, and that's all you really need to know to kill a person." Swiftclaw had shifted from bird to cat, laying lazily on the tree branch as her tail flicked. She changed appearance more than his sister did during her 'fashion phases'. "Now, where exactly to shove that knife, well that's a whole other lesson."

Before Doug even had time to say anything she pushed off that tree branch and once more took to the skies as a bird. Ended up commanding him to stay in the hut until she got back, so he was happy to oblige. Watching her fly off, he moved into the hut, looking down at the now fish gut covered dagger. He dragged it along the grass outside before disappearing into the hut. He really couldn't believe what was going on. Was he really learning how to kill someone?

* * *

It was dark by the time Doug finally decided he had had enough time waiting around. Swiftclaw hadn't come back yet from … where ever it was she went and he was getting hungry. Seemed the last of the fish was the one he gutted and she had eaten. His stomach rumbled and he moved to head for the flap of animal skin that made the doorway. However his movements halted when he heard footsteps outside. Swiftclaw? No, there was more than one pair of feet, he could tell. Three? Four? Doug backtracked, ducking into the shadows of the hut. Needed to hide!

Doug looked out the hut for something that could hide him, Swiftclaw's pile of furs she slept with! Like diving into a pool, he shot under what he could, pulling a large bear fur over himself and settled down into the pile like it was a nest. Who ever was out there would just go away soon, right? Nothing out here but a random hut with a bunch of furs and weapons! Ah crap, he was done for if they came in here!

" _Fandu-dath-belore?_ " A voice sounded, like it was carried across the wind of the night outside. The accent sounded familiar, but he couldn't pin it. It was a language he had never heard before. He remained under the furs, eyes closed tight. Just go away! Whoever you are!

"Sister, are you sure you saw them come this way?" Another voice spoke in the darkness in that odd language, outside the hut where three Night Elf Sentinels crept through the dark towards the hut.

"I am sure. It was a young human boy being dragged away by a druid. They must have kidnapped him. It is best that we find him quickly before the druid returns." spoke another voice in the same, smooth flowing accent. "Let's search the hut, he might be trapped inside."

Doug couldn't understand what they were saying, but the sound was flowing like they were right outside the doorway. He kept himself hidden, teeth grit together while the flap of the hut opened. Bringing a small lamp into the hut, the elves began to scrounge the area, looking for any sign of the human boy. Swiftclaw said these people were dangerous, right? At this point, he wasn't even sure who he was supposed to be trusting outside of the two tauren. Oh man, where was she?

The elves continued looking around, one stepping closer to the fur pile that hid Doug. What was he going to do if they found him? _Gut them like a fish._ Swiftclaw's voice rung in his head. Self defense, that's what this was. He could do this! Now where was his dagger? Really, he wasn't sure he could. He had never killed anything before in his life! Never went hunting, really squishing a spider didn't count. That confidence was starting to wane as he reached out from under the furs, trying to feel around for the hilt of the dagger. Crunch! The bones in his wrist popped when the weight of a foot came down on it, causing him to shoot up from the pile of furs and grip his wrist.

"OW!" his voice echoed though the small room, leaving him staring between the three elves that now watched him with those glowing eyes.

"Human, there is no reason to be afraid, we're here to take you to safety." one of the elves finally spoke, holding her hand out to him. Doug looked down at the armor clad hand being offered to him. Swiftclaw said don't move!

"I'm staying here!" Now he just needed to escape before they tried to grab him.

"The capture must have left him confused. Let's get him back before he hurts himself or anyone else."

"Stockholm Syndrome?" one of the elves spoke while another gave a shrug of her shoulders. Doug was already trying to worm his way out from beside them when the third elf was quick to catch him by the back of his shirt.

"No! Let me go!" screamed Doug. He swung his fists uselessly in the air while the elf held him up.

"He's delusional, we need to get him back as soon as we can, let's go." The leader of the group, a tall elven woman with medium length purple hair took hold of Doug from the waist, hoisting him up under her arm like he didn't weight anything at all. The boy squirmed, using all his strength to try and push himself away from her side but the arm that wrapped about him was like a steel trap! Just how strong were these people?!

Before anything else could happen, Doug found his voice silenced, some sort of force preventing him from opening his mouth, looking back and forth between them all, his now clamped lips tried to give out muffled cries for help. The four of them were out of the hut faster than Doug could react, vanishing into the darkness of the night.

He couldn't believe this was happening, he was getting kidnapped! Wait, would this even be considered kidnapping? Well he wasn't going willingly, that was for sure. He would have said something about the size of the tigers they were riding if he even had the ability to speak. The trip took them to the Night Elf stronghold that Doug had seen earlier, several elves stood on guard and walked a patrol route as the four of them passed. Once again Doug was brought under the leader's arm and carried off of the tiger, into the large eccentric building that laid in the center of the compound.

She was surprisingly gentle, once she had him inside she eased him into a chair and with a wave of her hand the unexplained force keeping his mouth shut was gone. Doug just sat there, dazed like he had just woke up from an odd dream. The elf knelt before him, leaning in as if she was trying to pull his attention towards her instead of the purple wood that made up details in the wall.

"Are you alright? Is anything hurt?" she asked, bringing her hand up and lifting his chin to get a better look at him.

"I-I'm fine." replied Doug. Well his wrist still hurt from when she had stepped on it, but he wasn't going to say anything else. His head ended up turning away as well as he could make it. Despite their best intentions, he didn't feel comfortable being treated like this. It wasn't like he was being treated like a criminal, but he wasn't exactly a prisoner of war like they thought he was. Leaning away from him, the female finally stood and stepped away seeing how her presence was making him uncomfortable. This wasn't good, how long had he been out there to refuse physical contact?

"My name is Nilaiden Nightsong, a sentinel of Feathermoon Stronghold." said Nilaiden. The elf gave a respectful bow to the boy, who still looked completely baffled and confused. "We had seen you earlier being carted off by that druid, so we made a rescue party to save you. How did you get all the way out here?"

Doug just cringed, shaking his head. "I didn't need to be rescued! I was fine!" he began, though his mind started to remind him of what Swiftclaw had warned him about. 'They would sooner kill me for being Horde and then you for treason!' 'It doesn't work that way Doug. In this world you're either on one side or the other.' He stared between Nilaiden and the other sentinels that were in the room, their eyes showing some confusion in his statement. _Ah crap! Hopefully they just think I'm crazy! Yeah, that's it! I'll just pretend I'm traumatized!_

"I don't know, I don't know where I am!" he blurted out. All the elves in the room looked at him before to each other, then gave a confirmed nod before looking to Nilaiden. She nodded in return then set those eyes back on Doug.

"You must be a civilian, you don't look like much of an adventurer. We'll get you to Stormwind, maybe the guard can figure out where you belong." said Nilaiden. Stormwind? Doug wasn't familiar with that place, in fact he wasn't familiar with any of these places, he just went along with wherever Swiftclaw took him. Nilaiden's attention turned to the two sentinel that had accompanied her on the rescue, that once kind look on her face that she had shown to Doug was now hardened.

"Find the druid that kidnapped this boy and take her out. Letting her live may just be a danger to the rest of the Alliance." The two elves nodded and were out the door quickly, causing Doug to get a panicked look on his face. _Oh no! Aminaska!_ He had to do something, anything that could stop them from killing her, or at least he could warn her! He didn't even know where she was though. This was bad, really bad.

"For now, rest. I'll get an escort ready to take you back to Stormwind in the morning." said Nilaiden, that kind look back on her face. Doug just gave a nervous smile in return, sitting completely still until another female elf walked up next to him. She wasn't wearing armor like the rest of them and she brought him a plate of freshly cooked fish, bread, and an apple. Doug was too nervous to eat, but his stomach wasn't taking no for an answer. As if he wasn't even in control of his own actions, his hand reached out and took the bread, biting a hunk off and chewing it like a ravenous animal. Well, at least his stomach would enjoy it for a little while.

* * *

Took too long, but it was worth it, right? The large bird soared the dark skies until she found her way back to the little hut hidden among the trees. In her talons was a dagger, finely crafted and custom made, made just for someone she knew. Wings flapped as she came to land on the roof of the hut, but her feathers were ruffled. Something didn't feel right.

"Doug?" called out the bird, no answer except for the rustling of the the leaves in the night winds. The dagger dropped into the hole of the roof, the bird shifted, changing into that brown horned cat and lept from the roof, down into the shadows that surrounded it. She could smell them, the elves that felt themselves to own the lands. Doug on the other hand, stupid git must have gotten himself kidnapped. She warned him! Now she had to go save him. First though, the intruders had to be dealt with. Night Elves were excellent at hiding during the night, something about them melding into the shadows or something, but so was she.

Every muscle in her body worked together to help keep her footsteps quiet. Even the grass under her feet hardly made a sound. Find the elves, sniff them out. They took what was yours and now you have to get it back. The must have known she was here, how could they have missed a bird shifting into a cat and bounding off to the shadows? Now it was just a waiting game. Who would find who first? Who was better skilled? The tracking of the Night Elf Sentinels, or the keen senses of the druid?

It seemed like an eternity before something finally happened, the sound of leaves unnaturally rustling and an unsure step caused the attack to start. A roar rung through the air as a flurry of brown fur shot out towards her prey, claws ripping away at the armor clad elf she managed to fish out from hiding. One elf was pinned under the weight of the beast, the other however was trained for situations like this. Bow drawn, she fired an arrow at the cat, though it wasn't a cat anymore. The victim was being crushed even farther when the arrow struck the hind quarters of a large brown bear. Another roar, more ursuline this time, and a large paw swung out to knock the bow from the elf's hands.

Keep one alive at least? They could tell her where they took Doug. Okay, keep one alive. While the more trained elf was struggling to grab her bow once more, Swiftclaw brought up a large bear paw and smacked it against the side of the head of the one on the ground. The force was so powerful it snapped her neck with ease, and now that it was one on one, Swiftclaw had to get down to business. The sentinel was quick to recover, another arrow shot and this time it was right in the bear's ribs. This form was built to take damage, but an arrow to the ribs was still painful. Another powerful smack of the bear's paw and the elf was down on the ground, the beast over her and growling.

"Where's the boy?" Swiftclaw snarled out. The elf looked up at her, glowing eyes narrowed in the dark.

"None of your concern, Tauren. I wouldn't think your kind would stoop so low to kidnapping, but I guess even some of the Grimtotem's influence runs through you." she replied. Swiftclaw grit her teeth, murder in her eyes from that little comment. Didn't need the elf anymore, she could find Doug on her own. Right? Right. Kill her.

The bear didn't even waste time, bit down into the elf's neck and ripped back, tearing out her throat and sending the scent of blood everywhere. Claws mauled into the flesh, ripping and tearing until there was hardly anything left to identify. An animal attack, that's all it would be. Was there anymore? Not that she could smell, so now it was time to find Doug. Swiftclaw shifted to her normal form, ripping out both the arrows from her thigh and ribs and let out a grunt of pain for each. No time to mend the wounds, they'd stop bleeding eventually.

If she knew what they were planning on doing, they were probably going to get him back to civilization, people of his own kind, humans. They would be moving as soon as possible, so she'd have to cut them off, somehow. She already had a good guess where they had taken him, where else? That Night Elf stronghold. There would be no way she could infiltrate it, so she would have to wait for a chance where their security was low, even if it meant trailing them all the way to their destination. Muno was counting on her to keep that boy safe and she was sure that Doug was dependent on her for the same thing. She wasn't going to let them down. She wasn't going to live through that guilt again.


	5. Hide and Seek

The morning suns intruded through the open window, sunbeams bathing Doug's face in light. Not like he wasn't awake already. The boy had hardly slept on night, the weight of Aminaska's potential death on his mind. He hadn't been able to leave, every time he had gotten up and out of bed to try and sneak out, a nice elf would escort him back to bed. Even his excuse of having to use the bathroom was met with the Night Elf simply standing outside the out house until he was finished, then it was back to bed. With every attempt to get out and warn Amniaska thwarted, he had been left to let his mind wander of how long she was able to hold them off. But he shouldn't be too worried, right? Aminaska was perfectly capable of handling herself, way more than he was. She was probably the most prepared for a surprise attack.

With a groan, Doug lifted himself up from bed, keep himself from being blinded from the sunlight right in his face. A quick scanning of his surroundings showed that the room he was in was still empty with two guards standing outside the doorway. They were really adamant on protecting him, weren't they? Pretty sure no one was getting through that defense. It seemed they weren't aware he was awake yet, maybe now would be a good time to think of a plan. Wasn't any way of getting through the door without them seeing him, but the window. . . ? It looked big enough for him to climb through, maybe he could get out after all! Why hadn't he thought of this sooner, like last night? When it mattered most! What matter now though was he get out and get back to Aminaska.

First, he needed to see how high up it was. Doug made sure his footsteps were quiet as he walked over to the window, measuring the distance between the floor and it. Was a bit high for him to climb it on his own, would have to get a boost which wouldn't be a problem with the plethora of furniture that decorated the room. Now the only problem was moving the furniture quietly. He needed to pick something that would hold his weight and be quiet to move. Maybe one of those chairs made with the purple wood would be good enough. Glancing back to the doorway, he made sure the elves were still standing watch just outside the door, then began to tiptoe towards a chair that rested in a corner of the room. It was small, but tall enough to give him the boost he needed. Moving this would be a piece of cake!

Doug first reached to grab the back of the chair, tilt it forward so he could get a better grip, right? Wrong. It felt like it was nailed to the floor! Though it wasn't really, right? It was just really heavy! He hadn't anticipated the weight of the chair, it looked lightweight! That wasn't the case at all though, it must have been just . . . pure wood! Like someone had cut down a tree then just shaped it into the chair. Another look around yielded the result that everything else was much bigger and probably would be near impossible to move on his own. These elves must be pretty strong! Or maybe he was out of shape. He had to try anyway, he had to get out of here! He wasn't sure where they were going to take him, a city called Stormwind but he had a feeling if he was taken there, he wasn't getting out easy.

Again Doug moved to grab the back of the chair, to tilt it forward so he could get a better grip on it. It worked! The chair began to lean towards him and his arms quickly moved to cup under it so he held the back board in his grip. Now to drag it to the window in silence. This would be harder than just getting the chair to lean against him! Alright, careful steps, back once. _Scrape._ He froze as the legs of the chair ground against the wooden floor. Well that was it! The elves were bound to hear it! He was pretty sure those ears were good at hearing! But to his surprise, neither one of the elves had turned to investigate the sound. Maybe he had been as quiet as he could be. With another careful step back, he dragged the chair again. _Scrape._ He was only two steps across the room and every sound the chair made caused his eyes to glance over to the doorway. One of the elves had turned to look at their partner, began discussing something with them. _Scrape. Scrape. Scrape._ Doug took the opportunity to take a few quick pulls of the chair while they were distracted with their conversation. His eyes never once left the doorway, so when the guard turned her head to look into the room, he froze again, though this time the chair had dropped.

“Ouch!” Right onto his foot! Doug bit his tongue and fell backward onto the floor, just in time for both guards to come right in to his aid.

“Are you alright?” one said, bringing him up to his feet.

“What were you doing?” questioned the other, standing the chair upright.

Doug let out a nervous laugh before he spoke. “U-Uh . . . I thought the chair would look better by the window, so I was moving it.”

Both elves looked to each other before back to Doug again, the one with the chair giving a simple shrug of her shoulders before she picked up the chair and moved it back to where it was on the other side of the room. Placing the chair by the window would simply by impractical! There were already too many things on that side of the room anyway!

“Well it's good you're awake cause the caravan is all ready to take you back to Stormwind.” said the guard still at his side. He didn't even have a chance to protest as she placed her hand against his back, leading him from the room and in all sorts of directions until they were down the steps and out before the stronghold. This wasn't the kind of caravan Doug had been expecting, the elves had set up three flying beasts, Hippogryphs they were called, two which had more guards on them and the one in the middle which was most likely the one he would be riding. Flying meant faster travel, he would get there sooner. He had to do something to keep them stalled!

“Uh, I can't ride that!” Doug cried out. He took several steps back, or at least enough to get his point across since the guard still had her hand against the small of his back.

“You can't? Is there something wrong with them?” the guardian asked.

“I'm . . . uh, scared of heights.” he said, giving a sheepish smile. There, that should keep them on the ground and slow, right? The elves looked between each other before giving a single nod, the two on the beasts getting off and quickly bringing them back towards the stables.

“That is alright, young one. We will have you travel by caravan then. We'll need more guards but that is okay. Your safe trip back to Stormwind is our main concern.” said the elf, and with a smile she turned going to help the others get more suitable travel arrangements for him. Doug waited until they were far enough away before he let out a sigh of relief. Of course he wouldn't be leaving their sight but at least he could express his relief with sound.

He'd managed to stall them, and while on the ground it would be easier for Aminaska to find them and catch up. Once he was ready, he turned to watch the elves bring out a caravan cart, a single horse attached to it. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they seemed to be discussing something about the other creatures. One of the guards gestured towards them and then towards the cart until the other elf nodded and the first one remounted the Hippogryph. He'd still be escorted by them it looked like. The cart was soon brought around and Doug let out a near silent groan when he was simply lifted up by his shoulders and gently placed into the cart. This was going to be a long ride, that was for sure. He silently wished Aminaska would find him quickly.

* * *

A flock of birds flew overhead, the rustle of feathers and the chirps created little distraction for the Tauren as she stared, narrow eyed at the road ahead. She hid within the bushes, feline body low to the ground. Her figure could be easily overlooked. She had been waiting most of the day for that caravan to be coming down the road. It shouldn't be too long before they start. In the back of her mind, she knew she would probably be outnumbered, but she had a back up plan ready and waiting. All she had to do was give the signal.

She had the spent the night planning, putting together the most possible route that they would take. If they were smart, (which really, elves weren't that smart to begin with. Look what the did to themselves!) the would take him along the ground, head through Desolace, into Stonetalon and then from there to the Barrens, make way for Ratchet and take the ship. She'd have to get to them before they managed to make it that far. Once they got to the next continent over, it might be too late to get him back. Psh, why was she so worried about this kid anyway? It's only some dumb Human Muno told her to protect. Because Muno told her to protect him, and he can't protect himself.

The feline gave a roll of her eyes at the thought, dumb kid was gonna get to Stormwind and end up in their orphanage or something. Then he'd never get home. Ami's eye went half lidded as her focus concentrated on the road again, needed to stop worrying about what could be and focus on the now because her ears were already picking up the sound of hooves clopping against the earth. Sure enough it was the caravan, a single horse pulling a covered wagon while two guards rode along side of it. Only two guards? That was a lot less than she had expected.

She could see Doug with his back leaned against the front of the carriage, looking like he was having the worst day ever. _Over dramatic kid._ The words rolled over in her head, her body pressing lower to the earth as the cart started to pass the bush she was concealed in. Aminaska waited until it had passed before she started to crawl out of it, using the stealth she was known for to follow along. The problem with this however was she couldn't simply go in and grab him. No matter what form she was in, she was still large and the shift in weight would alert them if she tried to climb in. She'd have to get his attention without getting theirs. Now how to go about this. A cat or bear would be too obvious, the bird might work and becoming a stag might as well, but she was only one person. A single bird or stag would simply look out of place.

At the speed the horse was walking, she could keep herself undercover by trailing along under the shadow the cart cast. Ami continued to prowl along behind them until the thought hit her. Rocks! Rocks were all around, she could easily toss one up into the carriage and get the boy's attention. Paws fumbled along the ground, trying to bring up a stone while still keeping up with the caravan. She managed to get one, but it proved difficult to handle with paws. She ended up standing on her hind legs and giving it an awkward lob into the open back.

Doug was sitting with his back against the far end of the cart, hands in his lap as he stared downwards. They had managed to get him in, reluctantly. He couldn't make up any more excuses to keep himself in one place and ended up hoping Aminaska would be able to find him as they moved along. He was so lost in his thoughts still that the stone that smacked into his head didn't seem to alert him until after a moment. Gritting his teeth, Doug reached up and covered his forehead where the stone hit.

“What the heck?” he muttered, reaching forward and picking up the stone to look at it. Where did it even come from? He rubbed his head while his eyes searched around for maybe a hole in the canopy. He didn't find one, but he did have another rock smack into his head, least his hand had blocked most of the damage. “Ow!”

He was quickly silenced when a hiss accompanied that final pebble being thrown into the cart. Doug crawled forward, towards the end of the cart to look down at the horned lion crawling alongside the cart, trying to keep out of sight.

“Amina-- I mean Swiftclaw!” Doug whispered out, a wave of relief washed out over him. The large feline moved along the ground with grace, as if she was one with the shadow the suns made against the cart. Even with guards on every side of the caravan, they didn't seem to notice the animal prowling along, and that was a good thing for both Swiftclaw and Doug.

“Shhh!” the large cat hissed out. “Give us away and we're both good as dead.”

Doug quickly brought his hand up over his mouth to silence himself, but lowered them a moment in order to speak just below a whisper. “What are you doing here? If you get caught they'll--” Well, he didn't know what they'd do but he was sure it wouldn't be good for either of them.

“What does it look like I'm doing, Doug? Taking a nice stroll?” Swiftclaw's voice dripped heavy with sarcasm as she spoke. “I'm rescuing you, now shut your mouth.”

The boy nodded and quickly brought his hands back up over his mouth, silencing himself for the final time. He wasn't sure just how she was going to rescue him when they were surrounded so closely. He wasn't even sure how she had gotten behind the cart unnoticed, but in the short time he had spent in the druid's company, he had found she was capable of many things. All he had to do was wait to see what her plan was. There was a long pause of silence now, the only sounds were the clopping of hooves against the ground and the occasional creaking of the cart, then Swiftclaw started to speak to him once more once she had made sure the attention of the guards had not been drawn to her just yet.

“Okay, listen up cause I'm only going to say this once.” Swiftclaw began. “There's no way we're going to get out of this unseen, so what we're going to do is run for it.”

“What do you mean we're not getting out of here unseen?” hissed out Doug. “You've been following this cart without drawing any attention to yourself!”

“That's because I'm a lot more stealthy than you are. Trying to sneak you out of here would be more effort than it's worth.”

“That's cold, you're not even giving me a chance.” whined Doug, before the cat rose a paw up against the cart and Swiftclaw gave him an intense stare.

“Just trust me, Doug.” said Swiftclaw, eyes still locked with his. She had been walking along behind the cart on two feet and now it was going to become more apparent someone was following behind them. They had to move now. “Climb onto my back, grab onto my horns and hold on.”

Doug stared at Swiftclaw for the longest time. He had to do this right. This could be their only chance to escape, his way home rested in the hands of Aminaska, Muno, the goblins in Orgrimmar. He took a deep breath and slowly crawled his way forward, getting a firm grip on the horns at either side of her head and slowly but surely tried to silently move out from the back of the cart without being seen. It was hard to climb onto her back from that angle, but he managed to do a rather sloppy job of it.

“I-I'm ready.” he gulped out.

Swiftclaw's muscles tensed, every one of her senses were on high alert. Her mind was already calculating what had to be done the moment they got out there. Then, it was go time. A sudden jerk and Doug felt his body move. It felt like he was floating in slow motion, his head turned to see the guards on either side of the cart turn to look at them. There wasn't a moment of rest as the cat took off at full speed, maybe even a little faster than she had been before! All he knew was that the wind whipping in his face was making it hard to see what was happening, so he favored hiding himself in the thick fur of her neck.

“What?!” one of the elves called out, the other began yelling out in that language Doug didn't understand. The cart came to a stop as the guards all drew their attention to the cat running off with the human on it's back.

“That Tauren is trying to kidnap the human boy again! After her!” the other guard cried out, the both of them turning their hippogryphs around taking to the air to catch up to them faster.

Swiftclaw glared behind her to see the beasts in the sky, closing in quickly. She had to do something before she got caught. That burst of speed she had before was almost running out, so her body suddenly shifted, from that large, lithe cat, to the form of a majestic looking stag. Doug's hand had gone from gripping tight onto those horns to suddenly clambering tightly around the stag's neck, holding onto her tightly like his life was going to end if he fell off.

“I-I thought you said you turn into another cat! Not a deer!” Doug called out.

“I lied! Things change!” shouted Swiftclaw in return. In this form, she was faster, but it still wasn't going to be enough to outrun the hippogryphs. She was going to have to take to the skies with them, but tugging around a human in that form wasn't exactly easy. She was going to have to create a distraction in order to get that done, but that's what she had her back up plan for.

She had been prepared for the arrows to start flying, not even flinching as she felt one whiz by her head. The elves really were stupid. “One wrong move and you could end up shooting your precious human, stupid elves!”

They didn't seem to care for Swiftclaw's warning, still firing off arrows left and right, trying to hit the zigzagging stag that was avoiding fire from above. She was going to have to show them just how serious she was. She was going to have to apologize to Doug later, but he was going to be her example. The arrows were shot at her again and Swiftclaw suddenly jerked her body in the way of one of them. Doug had been holding on for dear life, already afraid he was going to fall off! It had taken him a second to register that there was a sudden feeling of pain in his leg. He lifted his head from the back of the stag's neck, looking behind him to see one of those arrows had gone right into his leg, the rush of blood staining the fine fur of the beast beneath him.

“M-My . . . leg . . . AHHH!!” he screamed out, causing Swiftclaw's ears to bend back. Yep, did what she had wanted it to do, and now she had even less time to work with. But that was the signal she needed. A scream, yell, anything loud enough to startle the local wildlife. With Doug's cry of pain, it caused the large forest to suddenly become silent until the flapping of many wings took over. A flock of birds, hundreds if not thousands of them started to fly through the air, right into the path the elves were following. Their vision was blocked by the flock of birds trying to escape the startling noise, and this gave Swiftclaw the opportunity she needed to get them out of there.

“Doug, hold on! I'm sorry!” Swiftclaw called out, then again her form changed, this time to the large brown bird. It was hard for her to take off with him riding on her back, but after a few failed starts, her wings got them airborne, and the bird used the cover of the flock to disappear under the tree line. The pain from the arrow in his leg was excruciating, Doug didn't think he had ever been in this much pain before! His grip on the bird only tightened once they got into the air and his leg hung limply, blood dripping and spattering down to the earth below. The blood was going to leave a trail behind if Swiftclaw didn't do something! She'd lose them to the waters. She was going to have to land soon in order to treat his leg, but if she could bring the blood trail to a dead end, they wouldn't be able to follow on foot.

* * *

Aminaska had taken her flight to the only other place she could think of that would keep Doug close enough to where they needed him, but also would be able to move at a moment's notice. The flooded canyons of Thousand Needles would have to be their rest stop for now. From there, they had two places to go. Towards the deserts of Tanaris or the divided plains of the Barrens. Aminaska landed herself on one of the flat peaks of the spires coming up from the waters, letting Doug fall off her back and roll onto the ground with a gentle thud. The bleeding had stopped, that was easy enough to tell, but she was only going to make it start up again in a few moments.

“Augh! It hurts!” the young boy hissed out, rolling onto his back and taking hold of the injured leg, as if holding onto it would make the pain hurt any less.

“Hold still, ya big baby.” muttered the bird. “You've lasted at least two hours with that thing sticking out of your leg, that's a pretty big achievement for someone who has no combat experience.”

Swiftclaw's form shifted again, but this time it wasn't in the form of another animal. It was her true form, the body of the female Tauren was silhouetted against the moonlight. Doug stared up at the hulking form as she leaned over him, large hand reaching out for the arrow shot through his leg. She snapped off the back end, pulled the rest of the arrow through the wound (Much to Doug's dismay.) and threw the evidence over the edge down into the water below. The blood began to flow again, just as she had predicted, so her next step was going to have to work fast. Placing her hands over both ends of the wound, that soft green light began to wash over the injury, slowly but surely beginning to heal as the flow of blood was stopped first. Doug could only look on in amazement, it would have taken weeks for this to heal on it's own!

“Doug, I'm sorry you got hurt. It was my fault.” Swiftclaw began. “I wanted them to be spooked about hurting you, so I purposely moved you in the way of one of their arrows.”

What was this? Was she getting . . . soft? She had actually apologized to him! A human of all people! Some dumb kid who couldn't hold his own in a fight and she'd probably feel really bad about if he ended up getting hurt, or worse. Doug watched as the wound on his leg was being healed, his head suddenly lifting at her words.

“It's . . . it's okay, really.” he muttered out. Swiftclaw, who's attention had been completely focused on his leg, looked up to see the faint smile on the boy's face. “I'm just glad we're both safe.”

“We're not out of the fire just yet. Once I get you healed, we have to be on the move again. They're going to start combing the area if they're really intent on getting you back.” said Swiftclaw. If they were as tenacious as she assumed they were, they wouldn't stop looking until they had him returned safely to Stormwind. The exact place he didn't belong.

“Aminaska, I want to try again.” Doug spoke suddenly after a small bit of silence.

“Try what?” the Tauren grunted out, back to focusing that healing power into his leg. She didn't even get mad at him for calling her by her real name!

“I want to try practicing with weapons again. I want to be able to help defend myself instead of having to rely on you all the time. I'm sure I'm nothing but a burden.” He knew he was, if her attitude towards him most of the time had anything to say about it. Swiftclaw slowly pulled her hands away from the freshly healed wound, looking it over and then towards the face of the young boy who looked just as defeated as she did.

“You're not a burden. You're just a kid that doesn't know what he's doing.” she grumbled, coming to a stand and letting her gaze follow over the canyon, off towards the moon. Doug looked up at her after taking a look at his leg. If he was anything like the characters he came up with in his head, he would be more than enough help. If he was like Quailman, those guards would have been no problem! But in the end, he wasn't any of those people. He was just a normal, human boy stuck in a world that he could probably never survive without Aminaska's help.

“That's why I **need** to try again! I don't want to be useless!”

Swiftclaw turned herself to look back down at him, watching the boy struggle to get to his feet. She healed his wound, but it would still be tender and hard to walk on. What he would need was plenty of rest. She stared into the eager eyes of the boy, her own falling half lidded. How could she say no to someone who actually wanted to learn?

“Alright, Funnie.” she began, her form shifting quickly back to the shape of the large bird. “We're heading to Gadgetzan, once we get there, you're getting some rest and starting your training again. Here. Now let's go.”

From what seemed like out of nowhere, Swiftclaw pulled out something with her beak and threw it down at his feet. Doug looked down and bent to pick it up, before his eyes widened slightly in surprise. It was a dagger, the sheath surprisingly crafted and when he pulled the blade from it, he found the initials D. F. engraved into the metal. Those were his initials. Did Aminaska have this made for him? Doug opened his mouth to ask, but the bird's body language was showing that she wasn't wanting to sit around and wait for him. He could only smile brighter and place the dagger away before holding it tightly in his hands. He was going to put this to good use, this gift meant a lot more to him than the druid probably realized.

Doug carefully got on the back of the large bird again and once he was on, they took off. He was going to prove he knew what he was doing. He was going to show Aminaska and the rest that he wasn't just some kid.

He was going to become like the very characters he loved to create.

 


	6. The Thunderdrome

The journey over the flooded canyon didn't take as long as Aminaska thought it would, and by late night they had beat the heat and arrived at the desert town of Gadgetzan. This was the best place for them to be, since the goblins of the Steamwheedle Cartel kept a neutral stance between the main factions and didn't tolerate any kind of violence in their presence. Once Doug was settled into the inn for the night, it felt like she could finally relax. Something that was a rare occurrence for her. Despite her distrust with most everyone, she only ever felt safe within the goblin cities. The Tauren watched the stars from the roof of the inn, sitting in silence until she felt a presence at her side.

“Nice to see you back here again, Swifclaw.” spoke one of the guards, taking a seat down beside the Tauren. Aminaska turned her attention to the goblin, female with green eyes that shimmered like the emeralds that adorned her jewelry.

“It's been a while, hasn't it?” said Aminaska, a small smile forming on her snout.

“Last time you were here, the sea wasn't threatening to swallow us up.” the goblin laughed out, looking over her shoulder towards the port that wasn't too far from the city. “What's the deal with the human kid? I didn't think you'd be someone to be tagging along with an Alliance.”

“He's not Alliance. He's not even from this world.”

“So he's one of them Draenei? He doesn't look like a big blue space goat.”

“No he's not an alien! Well he is but not really.” Aminaska turned herself to face the goblin beside her, who was looking up at her with those large eyes. “He says he's from some place called Bluffington, a human civilization on a planet called Earth.”

The goblin's brows furrowed as she seemed to be taking that information in, then suddenly snapped her fingers as if she had received an epiphany. “Oh! You mean that's the kid Morty says they're making that translocater machine for back in Ogrimmar!”

“Yes, Maddie, that's-- wait who else knows about it?” said Aminaska, a sudden look of panic on her face. If that information got out to the rest of the city, if **Garrosh** found out. . .

“Don't worry about it, Swift! That information is confidential and only the goblins in the slums know about it.” Maddie gave the Tauren a reassuring pat on the arm as she spoke. “Only reason I know about it is because he sent me a letter telling me about it.”

Aminaska looked down at the goblin beside her, realizing now what a huge risk this was for both Doug and Muno. If the purpose of that machine got out to the public, it would be eventually traced back to them, and then the warchief? Well he wouldn't take kindly to members of the Horde helping out a human in his own city. They couldn't build the machine there anymore, it had to be moved! Suddenly Aminaska stood to her feet, causing the goblin beside her to become startled.

“Maddie, watch after Doug for me, okay? I have to warn Muno.”

“Eh? Wha? Warn him about what? Why do I have to watch your human kid? I got a job to do here!” said Maddie in protest.

“You know as well as I do that all three of us are going to be in danger if Garrosh finds out about this! If one goblin can't keep their green lips shut about their little project, it's all over!” said Aminaska, her form shifting into the large brown bird.

“H-Hey! I take offense to that!”

“I don't know when I'll be back, but keep an eye on him and if anyone comes looking for him, hide him somewhere. Please Maddie, do this for me! You're one of the few people I trust!”

“Alright alright, geeze. Winning your trust is a pretty big thing.” Maddie stared at the bird as she spoke, reaching up and giving a slight scratch to her own cheek. “I'll keep an eye on your little pet project, but you owe me!”

“Yeah, bag of gold it is.” said the bird, then with a flap of her wings, she took off to the sky, leaving the goblin behind in her wake.

“TWO BAGS! YOU HEAR ME?”

* * *

Doug wasn't used to sleeping in a hammock, so the night only brought toss and turns to the boy as he tried to get himself comfortable. Eventually though, he was woken by the dry heat of the desert town, sweat coating his forehead. Opening his eyes, Doug stared up at the ceiling, bringing his arm up to his forehead while he silently listened to the ongoings outside of the inn. There were conversations of trade, the sounds of animals and the striking of a hammer against an anvil in the distance. These were sounds that he wasn't used to hearing from the moment he woke up. Back home, it had been the sounds of birds in the trees, pots and pans in the kitchen, the occasional car that drove by his house or the sounds of his sisters talking. But now it was all sounds of this world.

Slowly he sat up, balancing himself in the hammock until that ultimately failed and the boy was flipped out of it. He hit the ground with a hard thud, eyes closed tight at the lingering pain from the impact with the floor. All he could smell was dust and the sweat of those around him. Well he should have figured deodorant wasn't something invented in this world. He couldn't blame the smell in that case. Slowly he began to push himself up, getting about halfway when his eyes were met with a pair of green ones.

“Uwah!” Startled, Doug shouted out, scrambling backwards until his back hit the wall under the hammock. What the heck?! Who was this? Or what were they, for that matter. Standing no higher than a toddler, Doug was faced with a small green creature with large ears, female, and wearing lots of brown leather. Brown hair was done up in a messy bun atop her head and at her side was a large, intimidating spiked mace.

“Good morning little human!” the creature spoke, a grin spreading her lips. “My name is Maddie Fuseflare, Gadetzan Bruiser at your service.”

“G-Good morning. . .” Doug sputtered out.

“What the matter, never seen a goblin before?” said Maddie, tilting her head. “Oh, right! Of course not, you're not from Azeroth!”

Doug frowned suddenly at her words. “You . . . know about that?”

“Swiftclaw is a friend of mine, distant, but still a friend. We look out for each other, so she told me to look after you while she's gone!”

“She's gone? Where'd she go?”

Maddie shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes as she spoke. “Who the heck knows? Said she had to go warn Muno about something. So that means I'm stuck keeping an eye on you until she gets back.”

Doug stared down at the goblin bruiser for a long moment of silence. Aminaska had to warn Muno? About what? Was there more trouble? Was she going to tell him about the Night Elves pursuing them? He must have looked more lost in thought than he thought, because a few moments of staring into space and Maddie was reaching out and giving his face a couple pats with her hands.

“You okay? She's not gone forever, she'll be back.” said Maddie. Doug shook his head. That's not what he was worried about! He knew she would come back for him, she always did, right?

“I-I'm not worried about that. I mean I am, I just thought we were going to be training today.” said Doug. He had been looking forward to improving himself ever since the night before, when he confessed he wanted to become stronger. Sure he was just a normal human in a world that was full of abnormal things, but if there were humans here that could to amazing things, he could as well!

“That's no problem! I can train ya! You're talking to one of the guards of this town after all, I know a lot about combat!” Maddie exclaimed, giving him a wink and a thumbs up afterward. Doug looked at her, could she really help him? “You got any weapons?”

“My dagger Aminaska had made for me.” he said, slowly reaching to his side and pulling the weapon given to him last night. He pulled it from the sheath, watching the metal gleam in the daylight. It looked even better this way.

“Wheeew!” Maddie whistled out. “That's a good one! I can tell it's pretty quality. But you're gonna need more than just a dagger to survive out here! Come with me kid, we got some shopping to do.”

Shopping? Before he could question it, Maddie was pulling him up to get him on his feet and then motioning for him to follow. Doug was slow to his feet, but eventually he was standing and following the Goblin out of the inn, into the hot desert air. It felt like he had been hit by a truck, the heat out here was intense! Nothing like back in Bluffington! Well, Bluffington wasn't in the middle of a desert either. Now that he was outside, he was getting a better look at the surrounding town of Gadetzan. Several buildings dotted the enclosed area, but what caught his attention was the large cage settled in the middle. All around them people were going on about their business, heroes exchanging goods, some gathered around a mailbox, going through the post.

There were several being he hadn't seen before, large burly men with pointed ears and green skin with brutish faces, more elves, but these ones seemed to be smaller and had skin a similar color to his own. They sported glowing green eyes, but something else caught his attention, something that chilled him down to the bone. Zombie like figures, wearing armor as if it was completely normal for them to be out and about! But of course, it probably was in this world. No matter the case, it still was creeping him out. Doug continued to follow Maddie, down steps into what looked like a chamber underground. There were more beings down here, humans! Along with some shorter races, a man with a large beard and an even smaller female with big ears and sickeningly pink pigtails. They looked a bit more friendly than the others above the surface. Down in the chamber, there were three platforms, each covered in boxes and goods while accompanied by Goblins on each one. Among the crowd were people speaking over each other, trying to auction off purchases bit by bit.

Before Doug even had a chance to ask what was going on, Maddie had him pulled off to the side, motioning for something from another Goblin. She was handed a roll of yellow tape, a measuring tape if it looked right, then the other Goblin was bringing over a sturdy wooden chair, muttering something about people being in the way while he pushed it through the crowd.

“Alright, time to measure these stats.” said Maddie. She starting off with his legs, measuring him up with the tape while Doug watched. He probably didn't look the best himself, he had been wearing the same clothes for days, a blood stained dress shirt with black, torn suit pants and scuffled up dress shoes.

“What are you doing?” Doug couldn't help but ask.

“What's it look like, kid? We're getting you some armor.” Maddie continued to speak as she climbed herself up onto that chair. “You say you wanna get stronger, well you're not gonna get far if you don't have anything to protect your body. Bend down a bit, would ya?”

Doug did as he was told, letting his upper half bend down a little so she could measure his arms, shoulders and everything else she couldn't reach on her own. When all of that was said and done, she motioned for him to wait there and hopped off the chair to vanish into the crowd. Doug watched her run off, then grabbed the back of the chair, pulling it towards him so he could sit down. Armor huh? All that was coming to mind was some big clunky suit of knight's armor, but now that he thought about it, was everyone here wearing some kind of armor? He looked up to face the crowd, looking at the different weapons and armor each patron wore. All of them had weapons, it seemed everyone in this world had some form of protection and it made it all the more apparent to him how vulnerable he was. Maybe Maddie getting him armor wasn't such a bad idea after all, he'd have to thank her properly.

After some time of waiting, watching all the different people wander in and out of the auction house, Doug was finally knocked out of his people watching once Maddie had pushed her way through the crowd, several items in her hands. It looked like a mass of black leather armors, some bottles of red colored liquids, but he couldn't tell what else there was, maybe saw the hilt of another weapon hidden under the leather.

“Alright kid, got just what you needed to start your career as a kick ass combatant! Come with me so we can get you suited up!” said Maddie.

“Uh, you bought all this for me?” questioned Doug. “Y-You didn't have to! I can't even pay you back!”

“Don't sweat it! Swiftclaw will just owe me extra!” she said with a nod of her head and then turned, starting to head up the stairs and out of the auction house. Doug followed, tentatively at first. He didn't mean to have to make Aminaska owe someone money for his sake. Maybe he could work something out to pay for it himself.

Maddie had lead the human boy back to the inn, ushering him inside and then pointing towards a folding screen set up in the corner, used for customers to change if need be. She was already explaining how the leathers worked, how the belts were buckled and in the end, much to Doug's dismay, she ended up just following him behind the screen, as if seeing him down to his underpants wasn't anything to be ashamed about. He wasn't comfortable with the goblin watching him, but at least she was making herself useful. Slowly Doug started to peel off the now dirtied and battered suit he wore, removing everything down to his underwear, he could certainly use a change and a bath, but he wasn't taking them off in front of her! After a few awkward positions and embarrassments later, Maddie came out from behind the screen, dusting her hands off in front of her then, with a hard yank was able to pull the barrier back.

“Alright handsome, let's see how fierce you are!”

Doug stood there, staring down at himself in the fur lined, black leather armor that the goblin had picked out for him. At each hip was a dagger, the one Aminaska had made for him, and another that Maddie had bought, so there were two. He looked intimidating on the outside, that was for sure, but behind that armor was a rather awkward feeling boy, Doug simply stared down at the Goblin as she gazed up at him with a look of pride.

“Well, how's it feel, champ?” asked Maddie, hands on her hips.

“I feel like I'm going to squeak if I move.” said Doug.

“That's just that new leather feel! Once you break it in, it'll be fine!” Maddie spoke and started pushing at the back of his legs, causing him to start stumbling towards the door. “Now let's get started, shall we?”

Doug was pushed outside and into the direction of that large, intimidating cage within the middle of the town. He did find it a little difficult to move in the armor, this was the first time he had even worn something made entirely of leather! However he was brought to the gate, Maddie giving him a slap on the rear as if he were a horse and caused the boy to yelp out in surprise.

“Ey! Dr. Dealwell!” Maddie suddenly shouted to another goblin that was standing at the gate of the large caged dome. “I got another combatant for the Thunderdrome! Go easy on him though, will ya? He has like, zero combat skill.”

The male goblin squinted at Maddie, who was standing at Doug's side, practically beaming. “Waddya mean go easy on him? This is a combat arena, not a sparring ground!”

“Look, buddy, pal.” said Maddie, her expression suddenly turning dark as she stepped forward. Doug continued to stand there, the same look of confusion on his face. “This kid wants to learn how to fight and if he wants to do that, this is the best place. Now send him in with some easy opponents or else the whole cartel is going to find out about that teeeeeny little thing that happened.”

Dr. Dealwell glared at Maddie as she spoke, up until the end where she got a whole lot more threatening, then he waved his hands up in front of him defensively and backed up a few steps. “A-Alright, alright! I get ya! Fine! Get yer ass in the ring kid, we'll find somethin' easy to start out with.”

“Go get 'em, champ!” the female said, beaming once more as she gave Doug another smack on the rear and caused him to stumble into the Thunderdrome.

Luckily, had hadn't fell, but now he was stuck in the large cage he had been admiring from the outside moments ago. Was he really ready for this? Doug turned to look around, Maddie smiling and waving from the other side of the bars and soon enough the door opened, some kind of creature getting shoved in. There was a hiss, then the sound of chittering before and angry looking scorpion easily the same size as Doug was locked in with him. Instantly all the color had drained from the boy's face as he watched the creature snap it's claws around the iron bars of the cage to try and free it's self.

“ALRIGHT YA CHUMPS, IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER ROUND IN THE THUNDERDROME!” Dr. Dealwell called out to everyone in the city. “TWO MEN ENTER, ONE – well, no, sometimes they're women. TWO PEOPLE ENTER-- actually this thing isn't really a person. Sometimes there's more than one too. WHATEVER THE CASE!”

Pointing a single finger towards Doug in the cage, the goblin flashed a mischievous grin.

“ONLY ONE OF YOU GET TO LEAVE! ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH?”

“F-Fight to the death?!” screamed Doug.

“He doesn't really mean it, Doug!” Maddie called out from the other side, only backing up when the scorpion snapped it's claws in her direction. “Only thing that's gonna die in there is this thing! Don't worry, I got ya' back!”

Doug stared around him as the outsides of the dome started to gather with people coming to watch. He felt like the world was spinning around him! What was this, some kind of performance? He was getting too nervous having all these people watch him! It felt like his heart had stopped when the scorpion suddenly turned around to face him, beady black eyes reflecting his image. He began to back up, shaky hands grabbing for the hilts of those daggers. S-Someone help him! There was no way he could defeat this thing with what little experience he had! SOMEONE HELP!

“Dodge to the left!” Maddie's voice suddenly cut through the confusion in his head, causing Doug to open his eyes wide as the creature struck with it's tail towards his right. His body reacted at her word and he leaned himself to the side just in time to feel the wind graze past his ear from the tail missing his head. The crowd outside cheered, some starting to climb up onto the grate to get a better view. He . . . he did it! He dodged! But he wasn't out of this yet. Doug looked towards Maddie for more instructions, to which the goblin was quick to dish out.

“Jump up! Counter attack!”

As the scorpion swiped one of it's claws at his feet, he jumped up to avoid it, then with the instinct he never knew he had, he brought both blades above his head in his hands, slamming them down into the carapace of the thing as he landed. There was a sickening crunch as the blades snapped through the scorpion's exterior, striking through it's head and killing it instantly. As the creature's body fell limp to the dirt floor, there was a mixture of cheers and heckling among the people outside. Had . . . had he actually beat this thing? He pulled the daggers out of the creature's head, grimacing at the sight of green liquid dripping from the blades.

“YA DID IT, KID!” cried Maddie, hopping up and down while she held onto the bars.

“What a mess! Looks like to rookie had a lucky shot! Get in there and clean up the body so we can send in the next opponent!” said Dr. Dealwell, and soon enough, two bruisers rushed into the ring, grabbing the carcass of the scorpion and dragging it out through the gate. Doug watched the two goblins pull it away, then his attention turned to the gate as something, or rather, someone else came through.

Doug stared upright, watching as a muscular, green skinned person stepped in, a large war hammer slung over his shoulder and the sound of his plate armor clinking as he walked filling the boy's ears. W-Who was this? His presence alone caused so much intimidation that it had Doug recoiling away from him, stepping backwards in quick procession.

“I'll take up the challenge.” the orc grunted out, still staring ahead at Doug with intense eyes.

“Sure thing, bud!” Dealwell spoke, though his attention seemed to be on the bag of gold coins he was counting out in his palm.

“Dealwell! What's the big deal! I told you to GO EASY ON HIM!” snapped Maddie, grabbing at the other goblin's arm and tugging him towards her, causing the coins to spill.

Dr. Dealwell scrambled to catch the coins before giving Maddie a shrug of his shoulders. “The guy paid well to get in there! Ya think I'm gonna refuse a bag a gold just because ya told me to go easy on the kid?”

Gritting her teeth, Maddie shoved the goblin back again and quickly turned herself to look through the bars, holding onto them tightly as she grumbled to herself under her breath. “Swift is gonna kill me if anything happens to the kid!”

Doug stared upwards as the orc approached him, looking like a scared rabbit about to be slaughtered. That first fight was just luck, he was sure of it! There was no way he was going to be able to defeat this person! Metal clanked again as the hammer was lifted off the brute's shoulder and he let it slam into the ground, right next to the frightened human. Doug ended up letting out a rather unmanly scream in response.

“What's your name, human?” the gruff voice came out from under the helmet.

“D-Doug Funnie, s-sir.” stammered out the boy.

“Doug Funnie.” the orc repeated, reaching to pull off his helmet and letting that too, drop to the ground. Underneath the helmet was the appearance of a worn looking orc, black hair tied back with thin gray streaks running through it. Scars left behind from battles past adorned his cheek and over his right eye, causing some of the hair of his eyebrow to be scarce. Doug stood there, still staring up at him with that look of intimidation even as the orc drew in closer to him.

“I will be sure to remember your name, now prepare yourself for combat.”

“W-Wait, I-- AH!” Doug began to try and explain himself, but ended up getting his sentence cut off when he moved to dodge that hammer coming down after the orc had picked it up and hefted it into position. Sure, Doug might not have been the best at fighting, but one thing he was good at was running away. He scurried along the ground, taking hold of his daggers and running off as his teeth grit together and some sort of inhuman whines came from him.

“Come on! You guys know two little dinky knives ain't gonna do squat against a big ol' hammer!” shouted Maddie. The orc looked over his shoulder towards her and shrugged his shoulder in the same manner Dr. Dealwell had earlier. She was right, maybe he should start out slow. The war hammer dropped to the dusty ground, and the warrior pulled a smaller axe that he could easily wield with one hand.

“That's not any better!” the goblin screeched.

However, the orc had been concentrating on appeasing the goblin beyond the cage that . . . he had lost track of Doug. Brow furrowed, he glared around the cage, turning himself in a full circle. Where had the kid gone? A settling of dust that fell from above as shouts from the crowd outside blended together, and the orc lifted his head just in time to see the human boy holding himself with all his strength to the top of the dome. How . . . how had he managed to climb up so fast? Doug on the other hand had been calculating just exactly what he was trying to do. Drop down on the orc and use the same move he had with the scorpion. He'd get lucky again, right?

Doug released himself to let him drop down onto the orc, he had planned to turn around in mid air and stab at his head, but, well his imagination seemed to overestimate his actual physical prowess. He didn't have the cat like reflexes that he thought he did and instead of turning around, he ended up falling flat on his back, dagger scraping against the metal of the orc's plate armor on the way down. The boy coughed out as dust rose around him, then complete froze, axe planting into the ground right next to his head. He stared up at the green skinned man with wide eyes, to which the orc simply spit off to the side and knelt down beside him.

“Get up and try again. Your process was thought out but your mind travels faster than your body can keep up.”

“H-Huh?” coughed out Doug.

“My name is Sorak Warfang, and if you want even a chance at beating me, get up and try again.”

Maddie stared in disbelief from beyond the cage bars, watching as the orc extended his hand to the boy to help him back on his feet. The two looked at each other, an older orc facing down a younger boy. It almost seemed picturesque. It was then she realized what the orc was planning, and Maddie let out a sigh of relief. So she wasn't going to die after all. And hopefully neither the kid.

* * *

Hours had passed, the sun was starting to set over the dunes in the distance, and poor Doug was completely beat up and exhausted. In the end, Sorak had him slung over his shoulder as he made his way to the exit of the Thunderdrome. Dealwell glanced up at the orc, eyes squinted in response to his actions.

“Ya spent enough time playing with him in there, aren't ya gonna finish him off?” said the goblin.

“There is no honor in killing an opponent who is ill prepared to fight back.” Sorak grumbled out. Maddie quickly came up to his side as he began trudging towards the inn.

“Oh man, you have NO IDEA how glad I am you didn't beat him to a pulp!” she sighed out.

Sorak looked down at her before grunting out. “He has a long way to go before he'll be combat ready. I will teach him how to defend himself until then.”

“Why him, though? Aren't you more of a axe and hammer kind of guy? He's only got daggers to work with.”

“Having him fight creatures of the wild is only going to prepare him to face them. Pitting him against real people will teach him the art of war.” said Sorak. Maddie nodded her head in response, a soft hum escaping her. He was certainly right.

“Then, what are ya gonna do when he learns to fight proper?”

“Then the real battle begins.” the older orc laughed as he spoke. He brought Doug into the inn, Maddie pointing out which hammock the kid was staying in and with surprising gentleness, he lowered the human down onto the waiting cot. Sorak stood back, watching the sleeping boy who's face was covered in sweat, dirt, bruises probably littered his body everywhere.

“Where is his keeper?”

“Eh? Swiftclaw? She's flyin' back to Ogrimmar to talk with Muno.” said Maddie.

“So he's an orphan?” Sorak said as he lifted his head a little.

“Yes! Well no. Look, I ain't supposed to be talking about it. We'll just say the kid is under her care until she can get him home.”

“Then why not hand him over to the Alliance?”

“Cause his home isn't _here_ technically?” Maddie said and shrugged her shoulders. Sorak's eyes glanced between the goblin and the human, then after a few moments of silence, he grunted out and placed his helmet back on his head.

“I will be back in the morning to start again. Make sure he's ready.”

“No problem, cap'in!” said Maddie with a salute. “Swift will appreciate this, I know the kid will too. He's the one that wanted to learn, after all.”

Sorak made a silent nod and started out the door, leaving Maddie to her own devices with the kid. She stared up at him, one of the biggest smiles on her face. She never knew she could be proud of someone she had just met that day, let alone a human!

“You keep at it, kid. We'll make Aminaska proud of ya.”

 


	7. Transformation

The city of Ogrimmar was a bustle as it normally was, and within the clambering of the Goblin Slums, there was a gathering of workers, standing around a machine that had spinning cogs that didn't seem to attach to each other (or anything in particular), sparks sputtering off the top of it, basically everything that made it _look_ like a functioning machine. One goblin stood next to the machine, scratching behind one of those large ears while he squinted his eyes at it.

“Ey, boss. I don't think that part goes there.” one of the other goblins in the gathered group stated.

“Who's the Engineer here, huh?” the one by the machine snapped out. “We got the base model out, that's what's important!”

“It's probably going to blow up.”

“You're probably right, but no one ever said anything good was made without something blowing up!” the goblin exclaimed.

“I would rather it not blow up, Morty.” a deeper voice chimed in behind the goblin. The creature automatically whipped around, greeted by the sight of the large Tauren male behind him.

Startled by not only the voice, but the towering presence behind him, Morty nearly tripped over his own feet as he stumbled forward and made a clumsy attempt at trying to run. “I AIN'T DOIN' NOTHIN' GARROSH SIR!”

“Relax friend.” said Muno with a laugh. “As much as people would have me be warchief, I do not think I am cut out to lead the Horde.”

Morty turned himself around to stare up at Muno, and almost immediately a sigh of relief washed over him. “Oh, it's just you. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?”

“Just checking in on your progress, we'd like to get the young man home as soon as possible.” said Muno, nodding his head.

“Oh. . . Oh yeah! It's comin' along reeeeeal smoothly!”

“Nothing's connected.” said one of the other goblins, who was immediately rewarded with a smack to the back of his head from another one standing behind him.

“Well not YET!” said Morty to counteract that statement. “Teleportation isn't as easy as a mage makes it look, okay? Not to mention we're building this thing to transcend REALITIES! Can you imagine the possibilities? Being able to travel to another world that isn't even part of our timeline! Man those time dealing dragons aren't even going to be able to get a claw on this!”

Morty looked pretty proud of himself, a wide grin that showed off all those teeth, hands on his hips as the goblin daydreamed about just how much money this machine was going to make him once it was finished and operational. As if the Tauren could read his thoughts, Muno interrupted his fantasy to bring Morty back to the reality he was supposed to be staying in.

“That's great, but once we get Doug home safely, I want this machine and it's blueprints destroyed.”

“H-Huh?”

“A machine with this kind of capability could be abused.” said Muno. “Azeroth is in a state that I would not wish upon any other realities, so in order to keep our own wars contained, we need to keep this out of hands of those that would wish to do evil with it.”

Morty stared up at the tauren as he spoke, eyes half lidded as if he was only half listening, but of course he heard every word. It was hard not to when something that could probably kill you by stepping wrong was talking to you with full intent on you listening. Once Muno finished speaking, Morty just shook his head and brought his hands up in defeat.

“Alright alright, but I'm really sticking my neck out here for you in the first place, you know! Garrosh doesn't like things going on behind his ba—AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!”

Everyone stopped everything as they heard the goblin cry out, followed by the screech of a large bird that had swooped in and grabbed him by his ears before flying high to the sky. Arms flailing, Morty reached up to grab onto the legs of the bird to relieve some of the pain gravity was bestowing upon his ears.

“L-Look bird! You don't wanna eat me! I'm all sinew and gamey! Trust me!”

“How about I just drop you to your death then?”

“THEY'RE BOTH THE SAME OUTCOME REALLY-- wait.”

Morty stared upward as best as he could to try and see the avian that had him in it's grasp. Brown feathers ruffled in the wind and it was definitely larger than any bird he had seen before. Of course. Damn druids! It was Swiftclaw!

“H-Hey Swiftclaw!” stammered Morty. “You wouldn't drop me! Who else is gonna build this thing?!”

Tilting her head, Swifclaw glared down at him before opening her talons, releasing is ears and causing the little green beast to scream out. Until he realized he still had a hold on her legs. Okay, so she was pretty serious! What had he done to make her mad?! Swiftclaw circled the sky swooping back down, hovering to the ground low enough to cause the goblin to have to run with his legs until she pushed down on his head to make him release her and tumble along the ground for a few feet. When he had stopped rolling, he was smack dab in the middle of his workers and a very distraught looking Muno.

Swiftclaw swooped around one last time before gently landing on top of the machine, talons clinging to the metal that made of the frame. The bird opened her beak like she was about to say something, but was immediately cut off by Muno working his way over to as he spoke himself.

“Ami, where is Doug?”

“He's safe in Gadgetzan for now.” said Swiftclaw, ruffling her feathers a bit. “Something happened in Feralas, the local elves got a whiff of him when I was trying to teach him how to defend himself and they tried to take him back to Stormwind. However he's alright now, Maddie's got her eye on him.”

“Maddie?!” Morty suddenly snapped to attention. “How's she doing? Did she get my letter?”

“YES SHE DID AND YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR SENDING IT!” squawked Swiftclaw. She quickly left her perch on the machine in favor of swinging down and starting to smack the goblin with those large wings.

“AH! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

Swiftclaw pinned Morty to the ground, standing on his back with one foot, the other was pushed down onto his head to keep him faced to the dirt. Ignoring his muffled cries, she leaned herself in closer to his face, those eyes of a predatory bird staring at him with a look of high intensity.

“You told her about what's going on here, do you realize how dangerous that is?” she said. Morty tried to shake his head in response, but her talons gave him little room to move. “If that letter had gotten lost, if someone opened it and read it, if word about your little project got out. . .”

“Aminaska, let's be rat--” Muno tried to interject.

“NO!” she snapped out. “None of you realize how dangerous it is for you to be blabbing about this to your friends! None of you shriveled up pieces of crap can keep your mouths shut for more than five minutes if it means spreading your fame!”

“Amina--”

“Don't you see that you're putting DOUG IN DANGER if Garrosh finds out? Word gets back to him that this thing is for helping a human and you might as well say goodbye to your heads because he's gonna have them on pikes to display Orgrimmar's TRAITORS.”

“That is enough, Aminaska!”

Swiftclaw turned her head to look towards Muno as his voice practically boomed her name. The tauren stared at her, tired eyes trying to force her to listen with a look alone. The entire area around them was silent, save for the sounds of work and conversations in the distance.

“Listen to me, everything is going to be fine.” said Muno, another small nod of his head following. “If worst comes to worst, I will take care of it. Right now, you need to return to Doug and make sure he isn't found. You worry about him, I will worry what happens here. Just keep him from prying eyes.”

The druid watched as Muno spoke, then lowered her head to look down at Morty who was still trapped under her talons. Slowly she lifted the foot that had him pressed against the ground, letting him breathe without inhaling the dust of the ground in his lungs.

“Listen here, _Morty_.” she hissed out as her beak lowered to his ear. “No more mistakes, if anything happens to Doug and I find out it's YOUR fault? There won't be anything left of your body for them to identify.”

The only thing the goblin could do was let out a simpering whine and nod his head. Swiftclaw glanced towards Muno a final time before using her talons to toss Morty away from her, then extended her wings and took off, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake from the force of the wind under her wings. While the smaller beings coughed and hacked from the dust, Muno just stood there, staring upwards where his companion had taken to the skies.

“She is becoming more dangerous the closer she gets to others.”

* * *

“UGH!”

Doug's body slammed into the ground as he was knocked back by the butt of Sorak's axe, sweat lined his forehead and the dust from the hardened ground of the Tanaris sands had covered almost his entire body.

“You're still leaving yourself open. Get up and try again. If you cannot take a blow, then learn how to dodge it.” said Sorak, hoisting his axe up again. The boy was exhausted, the two of them had spent the entire morning training, and Maddie had been watching the entire thing.

“Hey Sorak, buddy. Don't you think it's time to give the kid a rest? You guys have been at it for a while.” she said, kicking her feet softly as she sat on the edge of a rock within the shade of an umbrella. It was too hot to be standing out in the sun without shade! Those two were just crazy.

The orc turned his head from Doug towards the goblin, who was trying to give him the sweetest smile she could without it looking too forced, then looked back towards Doug who . . . still hadn't gotten up off the ground. Sorak let out a grunt and hitched that axe to his waist before heading off towards the small shipyard the goblins were trying to build in the wake of the desert flooding. Maddie pushed herself off of the rock, rushing over towards Doug and pulling some fabric from her back pocket so she could use it to fan at his face.

“You're doing great, kid! Swift is gonna be so proud of you when she comes back!” said Maddie. Oh boy, he wasn't getting up. Well she had brought water. For herself. A small roll of her eyes, and the goblin sighed out and moved back to the shaded rock, getting the canteen and bringing it back over just to dump the rest of it on his face. Let it never be said that she wasn't a kind and generous goblin! Doug sat up quickly with a cough and sputter, reaching up and wiping his face clean of the water.

“Ugh, I never realized how much hard work goes into this stuff.” muttered Doug.

“Well yeah, ya gotta realize in this world, there's hardly a time when there _isn't_ war.” said Maddie, reaching up and wiping the rest of the water and sweat from his forehead. “It's either the Horde against the Alliance or the world against everything else. If you live here, ya either gotta know how to fight or you gotta know people to fight for you.”

Thankful for the help, Doug gave the goblin a weak smile, then lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight while he stared out towards the water where Sorak had been heading. It was a slow and steady process, but eventually he got to his feet, though his legs felt like they were going to give out from under him.

“I kinda figured it would be like a movie montage, but I guess that would be pretty silly” said Doug. “It only works like that in the movies.”

Brows furrowed, Maddie stared at him like he had just said something in a different language. Movies? Montage? She was about to ask him what he even meant but the boy was already walking off towards the waters. Maddie quickly gathered up her things before rushing off after him.

“I'll tell you what though, you're improving.” she said with a nod of her head. “A lot faster than most people too. It isn't every day you see a fighter in training improve in just a day!”

“Aminaska helped out with that.” said Doug.

“Huh?”

“She tried to teach me how to defend myself before all of this started.” he began. “She had me try out all sorts of different weapons, she was pretty patient with me trying to figure out how to use all of them. Eventually I settled with a knife cause it was easier to hold and she went and had one made for me.”

The goblin listened with baited breath, hearing such a . . . different side of the druid. Swifclaw being patient with someone? A human no less? She had even gone and made him a custom dagger! Maddie glanced to the weapon in question as it hung in it's sheath at his side. She had seen it in action, saw the craftsmanship that had been put into it. Swiftclaw had wanted to make sure that there were no mistakes in her gift to the human boy. Huh, it was interesting to see and hear the differences she was making in some random kid's life.

“It sounds like she really cares about ya, kid.” she finally spoke.

Doug turned his attention down to her, a small look of bewilderment on his face. “Huh? I think she just wants to make sure I'm not in her way, and she's right.”

“No no! Gosh you men are all the same, don't see the signs when they're right in front of you!” she said, shaking her head and stopping him in his tracks by moving in front of him. Doug simply looked down at her with that same dumb expression he always made when things confused him.

“What are you talking about?”

“Look, Swiftclaw doesn't like anyone, and if she does like you?” stated Maddie. “You gotta be pretty damn special. Swiftclaw holds a deep distrust of anyone and everyone, so for her to be spending this much time and gold on you, there's something about you she likes.”

He was stunned into silence. Aminaska liked him? Now that he thought about it, she had been a lot nicer to him than when they had first met. She had done everything to keep him from being taken by those elves, had tried to teach him to defend himself, had bought a dagger made just for him. Doug just looked down at Maddie, who had her hands on her hips and was staring up at him while she waited for it to sink in. He finally spoke, a low tone to his voice.

“I don't understand why. There's nothing terribly special about me, just a regular human trapped in this world.”

“And whatever she sees in this 'regular human' must be something great.” said Maddie. She gave him a soft tap against his leg and turned to start towards the water again. “I've known Aminaska for a few years now, long enough to know that if she likes someone, she will fight to the death to protect them.”

Doug was still stuck in place, watching the goblin walk off without him. This whole time, he thought Aminaska had just been taking care of him because Muno had told her to. Was there really a deeper meaning behind her companionship? Finally his feet started working again and he began to follow her, dragging himself along the desert ground. Doug was . . . confused. He wasn't used to being able to make people like him that easily. Sure all the friends he had back in Bluffington he had managed to acquire over his years of living there. He was pretty sure he hadn't ever made friends with someone or something that could potentially kill him. Well no, there was Herman, but he turned out to be harmless, really.

That was sure an adventure, and remembering all his friends, the times they had together, it was starting to make him feel a little homesick. His feet slowed once he made it to the beach's edge, lifting his head to watch as Sorak had shed his armor and was now wading in the water to cool off. Maddie had taken off her boots, letting her feet cool off against the soft waves that lapped against the shore. It would only be a little longer, right? Both Muno and Aminaska had said that they would get him home! All he had to do was wait out a little longer! Doug had to pull himself together! This wasn't any way Quailman would act! Or Race Canyon, Smash Adams. It felt like all of those persona were standing behind him, looking down and he could swear they were discussing . . . something.

Doug quickly whipped his head around, seeing nothing behind him. Strange, he knew he had a pretty active imagination but he had never actually heard them talking so clearly before. Was he losing his mind? Or had it been--

“DOUG!”

The boy jumped when his name was shouted and he quickly turned to look towards Maddie and Sorak staring at him from within the water.

“You okay kid? We've been calling your name for the past three minutes!” said Maddie.

“I'm . . . I'm fine.” said Doug, trying to regain his own consciousness in the wake of what had happened. Both the orc and the goblin stared at him as Doug started towards the water and sat down, pulling off those boots to let his feet breathe. Maddie glanced back towards Sorak with a look of concern, which was only returned with the orc making a shrug of his shoulders. Of course he knew what was going on with the young human, but it was an internal battle that he would have to face on his own.

The pair of glowing green eyes that the cat in the small witch hat had so intently focused on the three in the water had gone completely unnoticed as she sat perched on the cliff side. Statue like, the feline hadn't moved an inch until a pair of delicate feet, adorned in soft suede slippers of white stepped beside her, and the cat's attention immediately turned upward to let out a small mewl and turn to rub that black fur against those legs.

* * *

“What on Azeroth would the Horde want with a simple human boy?” spoke a voice who's holder was hidden by shadows. Inside what looked like a war room, the Night Elves stood on the other side of a table that held a map with various tiny flags atop it. Some were red, some were blue. It appeared to be a map of the world.

“We are uncertain, but the druid that took him captive has been putting up a fight to keep him.” said one of the elves. “Perhaps there is more to this boy that they know of, and we do not.”

The being in the shadows shifted, bringing a hand to their chin before they spoke. “We are already in an uneasy truce with the Horde, I feel trying to get our hands on him might start another war. However if there is something special about him, we cannot allow the Horde to have that kind of power.”

The elves, who had their attention down on the map prior, suddenly lifted their heads as the being brought themselves out from the shadows. The clanking of armor with each step they took filled the stone war room, until the very king of Stormwind himself leaned over the table with the map, eyes glaring down at the red flags that dotted the surface.

“Locate the boy, we'll have an army wipe out any resistance that is holding him.”

“Father, might I make a suggestion?” spoke a much younger voice. Turning his attention towards his son, Varian stood upright.

“Proceed.”

“You know as well as I do that this peace won't last forever.” the young Prince Anduin began. “I am sure your people would like it to last a little while longer though. Might I suggest calling upon one of the heros of Azeroth? They were powerful enough to stop Deathwing, I am sure they could take care of this with the silence and swiftness needed to keep the peace a little longer.”

“Perhaps.” said Varian. “Heh, each day you're showing the making of a fine king, my son. Very well! Where was the boy last seen?”

“The Tauren was flying off with him towards Thousand Needles.” said one of the elves.

“Kalimdor, huh?”

“We traveled here as fast as we could once he was taken from us. Three days time.”

“Three days is enough for them to take the boy to Orgrimmar.” said Varian. “Send message to the heroes of Azeroth, have them spread out and search--”

“That won't be necessary, father. I have the perfect person in mind. If you would allow me to leave, I can deliver the message personally.” Anduin spoke up.

The king tensed at those words. His only son going out on his own? The last time he was out and about, he had an escort. This time? He was about to shoot the idea down right then and there, but he remembered just how capable his son could be. With a soft groan and a leaning forward of his body, Varian braced his arms against the table as he spoke his next words.

“Two guards, and wait until morning.”

“Very well.” said Anduin. The boy bowed his head in respect and ducked out of the meeting as his father returned to discuss farther actions with the elves. Walking the halls of the castle, the prince made his way not towards his room, but towards his study. A personal invitation would be much more suited for a personal visit. Anduin wouldn't be waiting until morning, as it might have been too late by then. Instead he would be heading out later tonight, under the cover of darkness.

 


	8. The Prince and I

Silently the figure crept along the streets of Stormwind, hidden under a brown cloak to keep his identity hidden. Anduin had successfully slipped out of the castle and was now on his way to deliver his letter to one of the heroes that had saved the world. Sure his father would be furious if he found out, but if he was lucky enough, he wouldn't. Just like last time. Eventually he made it to his destination, a large wooden door within the Old Town. Anduin glanced left and right, this district of Stormwind wasn't exactly known for it's hospitality, and the sooner he got inside, the better. He reached up, using the knocker against the door a few times before the door suddenly swung open and he was jerked inside.

The prince let out a surprised gasp, tripping his way in as the door shut behind him, and he was left standing within the entryway of the small home tucked within the district. It didn't seem like anyone was home, but everything was working as if someone was. A fire roared away in the hearth while a cauldron bubbled away something that smelled like the most delicious stew he had never tasted. Fine china was being washed by it's self in the sink while fresh meat was being divided and packed away to be stored within the freeze box. Being a mage must have been pretty nice, you could just freeze whatever you didn't eat for later!

All in all, the home was rather cozy looking, despite the part of town it was in. Anduin almost envied the simple lifestyle. He had been getting so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't feel the cat that was winding it's self back and forth between his legs.

“O-Oh, hello there Grimm.” said Anduin, slowly pulling off the cloak so he could bend down and pet the green eyed feline. “Still wearing that silly hat I see.”

Grimm pushed her head up into the waiting hand of the prince, purring away as her eyes closed and she relished the pets, like she never got any at all! It didn't matter if the hat was in the way, she still was trying to push him into petting her on the head fully.

“My my, if it isn't the little prince.” called a voice from the other room. “Isn't it a bit late for you to be out by yourself?”

Anduin's head shot up as did the rest of his body once he realized that he certainly wasn't alone in the home, well besides the cat. His eyes ended up widening a moment once he saw the speaker coming out from the already darkened room. Clad in only a towel, a woman stepped into the doorway, thick golden locks that curled slightly about her face even while they were wet and matching eyes of honey laid to rest on the boy.

“P-Perhaps you should make yourself d-decent, Miss Aoife.” stuttered out Anduin.

The woman stared at the prince for a moment, then gave a smile that could rival the shine of diamonds. She was . . . really quite attractive, much to the prince's dismay.

“Oh, you're not here to confess your feelings?” she cooed. “Well, that's alright I suppose.”

Aoife suddenly leaned in close to him, eyes half lidded as she stared him face to face.

“You don't have to wait until you're older, you know.”

Anduin's face nearly exploded in a flustered blush, he bringing his hands up between them and fumbling with the letter he had written. The mage's eyes quickly caught sight of it and that smile she had before had quickly returned. Snatching it from his hands, Aoife stood upright and began to break the wax seal to open it up.

“Oh, a letter? So you just couldn't tell me in person?” she said with a small chuckle. “How adorable! Of course I'll-- Oh.”

Her face went deadpan as she read over the letter, lifting her eyes over it occasionally to see Anduin trying to get his barrings. He finally brought his fist up to cough into it, clearing his throat so that he could speak a little more clearer than the mess this woman had made him into.

“The Alliance is requesting your assistance in the retrieval of a human boy from the Horde.” said Anduin. “We want to keep what little peace there is between us, so if you could do this without making a huge scene, the King and I would be eternally grateful. I have seen your power first hand, I know you are the perfect person for this.”

With the same look of deadpan, Aoife stared back at the letter. This wasn't what she had expected at all. Instead she folded the letter, placing it snugly into her cleavage while the words “Have a seat.” escaped her. She motioned to the small living area with cushy looking chairs and with that, Aoife moved off to the stairs at the back of the room, heading up them rather quickly and leaving the prince in the company of Grimm.

The prince tentatively sat in one of the chairs, Grimm quickly jumping up into his lap to which he immediately began to pet the purring beast. At least he could calm his nerves by giving the cat some affection. Aoife had always been rather . . . flirtatious since he first met her. Even now he could remember their first meeting back in the castle.

* * *

“Aoife, your deeds in the wake of this cataclysm are already legendary. You would be an excellent mentor for young Prince Anduin.”

“Eh?” Aoife's attention hadn't exactly been focused on Varian's words as he tried to explain to her the burdens his young son had on his shoulders. Instead she had been looking around the throne room, waiting for him to finish talking so she could move onto whatever he had planned for her. However him mentioning her being a mentor? The mage suddenly snorted in response, trying to stifle a laugh. Varian stared at her with one brow raised, and the woman had to push her hand out in front of her to assure him everything was alright.

“I'm sorry, your majesty. Please, do continue.” Aoife snickered out. The king cleared his throat before speaking once more. Really, he sometimes questioned some of the heroes that came before him.

“Please, introduce yourself to him. There is some pressing city business that you both can attend to for me.” said Varian. He motioned with his had towards the young man that stood next to the throne, blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to be looking off in other places. Aoife made a small grit of her teeth in her mouth. Ugh, so she was suddenly a baby sitter and an errand runner? Fine. Anything to get this party moving.

With graceful steps, the mage moved her way across the throne room, standing before the prince who's attention immediately turned to her. Anduin took in the woman that stood before him, his eyes first drawn to the golden hair that curled about her face, her eyes that were the color of honey and supple skin that peeked from the low cut robes. He found himself staring for a little bit before she ended up bowing before him and . . . giving him more show of that skin than he had anticipated.

“Greetings, Prince Anduin. My name is Aoife, pronounced Ee-fa.” she had spoken her name slower to make sure he didn't just fumble her name over his lips. “I am but a humble mage of the Alliance, here to escort you on your errands around the city.”

Anduin turned his back to face his father so he couldn't see the blush on his face. Or Aoife for that matter. He was having trouble even speaking as he tried to clear his mind of the image the mage had presented him with as she had bowed. Right, a mage!

“Y-You're a mage, like Jaina Proudmoore?” said Anduin. “How long have you studied the arcane? It seems difficult to master.”

“Since I was old enough to understand the concept of magic, I suppose.” said Aoife, her eyes catching sight of his blushing face. She ended up letting out another one of those snorts, though this one was nearly silent. “Anyway, come with me, your Highness. I'd like to get these requests over with as soon as I can.”

Nodding his head, Anduin stepped from the side of his father's throne to stand beside the woman, who in turn looked towards Varian for farther instructions. Something about the Twilight Hammer, talk to Samuelson, okay. Also something about going to the docks. Wait, that might have been what the guy said. Trouble at the docks? This guy seemed just as disinterested as she was in all of this. Eventually the two of them made it out of the castle, heading towards the docks on foot. Anduin wasn't used to seeing anyone just . . . walking everywhere. Most of the heroes had flashy mounts that they rode about the city. Aoife simply was taking her time.

“So is this your first trip outside the castle walls?” she suddenly spoke up, pulling the young prince from his thoughts.

“H-Huh? Oh, no. I have been outside them several times, just not without escort.” said Anduin. Aoife stared at him from the corner of her eyes before looking forward, watching as commoners alike stepped out of the way as the prince made his rounds through the city.

“Sounds boring.” she muttered.

Boring? The life of a prince certainly wasn't boring! There were things he had to attend to on his own along with his father's duties. And then there were meetings, several, several meetings. Maybe she was right. Anduin stopped walking as he furrowed his brows in thought, which caused her to stop a couple feet in front of him. Aoife had been staring at him fully now, reading his expression.

“Come with me.” she suddenly said while she grabbed for his hand. Anduin held a shocked expression only for a moment as she took his hand and began to pull him along with her towards the Old Town district. In the completely opposite direction of where they were supposed to go.

“H-Hey, wait!” he began, but he was silenced when she brought her index finger to her lips in a motion of silence. He ended up staring up at her as she pulled him along to one of the wooden doors that looked like the rest of them, but this one had a golden knocker on the front in the shape of a cat's head. The eyes of the cat were emerald, and it looked like someone had tried to pry the thing off the door several times.

“We're gonna have some fun today instead of doing boring errands.” said Aoife. The door opened without her even touching it and it felt like a force was pulling him inside with her. Anduin wasn't sure what was going on, until he felt a brown cloak suddenly draped over his shoulders, long enough to cover his feet and a hood so large that it shrouded his face.

“W-What's this for?” he asked, lifting his head to try and see from under the hood.

“To keep your identity secret.” said Aoife. “I'm sure you don't want word getting back to your father that you were trouncing around with an attractive female and not attending to your princely duties.”

Attractive was an understatement.

“Oh.” said the prince. Aoife pushed the hood back down over his head, keeping it low. He had almost failed to see the small black cat winding it's way around his legs.

“Her name is Grimm.” said the mage before he even had a chance to ask. “She is my familiar, quite nice, isn't she?”

Anduin knelt down, the cloak pooling around him while he began to pet the cat. He hadn't noticed it before but the small feline had been wearing a tiny witch hat and had green eyes that glowed as if they were enchanted by fel magic.

“She is quite the enchanting creature.” he said. Aoife simply nodded with a roll of her eyes.

“Of course, she's a familiar. What are they teaching you up in that castle? Now come on.”

The prince was brought to his feet with Aoife's help, and soon enough they were out the door they had came in, it shutting and locking behind them with no effort from the mage at all. Grimm had managed to slip out from the door, trotting after the two. Aoife had once again taken hold of his hand and was leading him along, causing him to stare down at the grip.

“What exactly are we doing then?” he couldn't help but ask. She had said something about having fun, he wasn't exactly sure what the definition of 'fun' was to her.

“I'm sure you've probably been wondering what a day in the life of a droll commoner is like, so allow me to give you a grand tour!”

“But I already know!” said Anduin in a desperate plea.

“Not really. Our first stop is the Trade District. Let's go!” called out Aoife. Anduin had no chance to refuse as she broke into a run, tugging him along behind her. Well, at least he was hidden from the eye of the public.

Aoife had brought Anduin to the crowded streets of the Trade District, the sounds of trade flooded out any other noises that might have been heard. Varieties of heroes scattered the streets, most of them crowding into the Auction House. That was exactly where Aoife was going to take him next. Keeping her hand tightly in his, she pulled him into the auction house and sat the boy down on one of the stone benches, letting herself settle down next to him. Anduin stared ahead at the crowd, then glanced towards the mage as if she was going to give an explanation. When she didn't, he finally spoke up.

“Miss Aoife, what are we doing in here?”

“Just wait for it.” she murmured from the corner of her mouth. Anduin looked back towards the auctioneers, one who was handling a bid on a large stack of cloth. Without saying a word, Aoife rose her hand up, staking a silent bid on it. Her hand caught the auctioneer’s eye, and he called out the new price. Brows furrowed again, the prince looked back and forth between the mage and the auctioneer, until there was a sudden uproar from the other side of the room.

“Light DAMN IT! WHO KEEPS OUTBIDDING ME?!”

The sudden shout startled the boy, but at his side Aoife was trying to contain herself as she struggled not to burst into laughter. She quickly brought her hand up to cover her mouth, hissing a laugh through her teeth. Again the price changed as the disgruntled bidder staked his claim again, and Aoife was once again raising her hand up, though it was a bit difficult with how much she was jerking from her silent laughter.

“MOTHER FU--” Anduin didn't get to hear the rest of the man's shout, as the mage had brought her hands up over his ears through the hood. Nor did he really get to hear the string of profanities that followed. Aoife was a laughing fit now, taking hold of the young prince's hand and pulling him from the building. Once they were back outside, Anduin stared up at her with a look like a confused puppy.

“Aren't you going to stay for the rest of the bid?” he asked.

“Nah, I don't really need that stuff.” said Aoife through stifled snickers. “I just like to outbid people and see how angry they get.”

“They certainly get . . . angry.” said Anduin as he glanced back at the Auction House.

“You haven't even seen the best part yet. Come on!” Aoife was once again pulling him along, to which Anduin realized something. Now that no one knew who he was, they didn't move out of the way. Had Stormwind really been this crowded? Or had he just been so used to everyone avoiding him because of his status as a prince. Being close to someone that wasn't his father or one of the royal guard felt . . . refreshing. Like the times he got to spend with Jaina. This time he was pulled along the streets of the canals, across bridges until they were within the Cathedral District.

Ah, the noble resting place of the Light, home of the Stormwind Cathedral of Light. But Anduin was again confused about being here of all places. What could possibly be fun here? This was a place where Paladins and Priests alike came to train and hone their skills. Aoife pulled him along until they were near the grand steps of the cathedral, the boy looking out from under the hood of his cloak to see a variety of people hanging around. There were some who were in full armor, others who . . . looked like they could have used more.

“Well, I'll have you know that the rest my kind, the black dragonflight, will not stand for this!” said one of the people among the steps. Anduin's head lifted so quick that his hood would have flown off if Grimm hadn't been sitting on his shoulder and stopped it with her paw. Huh, he hadn't even realized she had been there.

“The Black Dragonflight, here?” Again? He was about to settle the dispute on his own, but he felt Aoife's hand press against his chest, keeping him back while she spoke.

“They're not really a dragon.” she murmured.

“H-Huh?”

“They're pretending to be because they're not right in the head I'm guessing.” said Aoife, pushing Anduin back in place beside her. “Either that, or they just don't wanna be who they are. Stick around here, you're bound to find some . . . interesting characters. Oh! Too bad Deathwing had to go and destroy the Park. I bet you would have had a blast there.”

“How are these people not in asylum? They could spread mass hysteria!” the prince said with genuine concern in his voice.

“Because these are the heroes of Azeroth, my friend.” Aoife said as she swept her hand out to present the rest of the crowd. “As long as we do our job and keep protecting Azeroth from certain doom, who's gonna care if one or two of us are daft enough to think we're dragons? Besides, sometimes war takes a far heavier toll on one mentally. You of all people should know that.”

The day seemed more like an eye opening experience than one of fun and merriment, as Aoife had promised. However the last stop had them back in the Old Town district, the mage had brought him into the Pig and Whistle which was alive with all kinds of folk. The moment Aoife showed her face, the room seemed to light up.

“Ey! If it isn't Owfee!” one of the drunken patrons called out.

“It's Ee-fa, you drunken fool.” Aoife retorted. “Barkeep, two pints of your finest mead.”

The mage sat herself down at one of the unoccupied tables, Anduin doing the same while Grimm remained on his shoulder. Quietly he looked over to his companion, clearing his throat slightly to gain her attention above the background noise.

“Miss Aoife, I don't think I'm supposed to drink.” said the prince.

“Then we just won't tell anyone.” she said with a sharp nod once the mugs had been placed down in front of them. Anduin stared down at his reflection in the amber colored liquid as his had been placed before him, then towards Aoife who was already gulping down her own drink. Carefully with two hands, the prince grabbed hold of his mug and brought it to his lips, taking a tentative sip.

“What are ya doing? Sippin' is fer wines!” a sudden gruff voice spoke up when Anduin had been trying to drink, and the fat hand of a dwarf tipped up the mug in his hands, causing more of the alcohol to spill into his mouth, and all over him. While Anduin choked out, there was a screech of Aoife's chair, she having leaned over the table and shoved her hand against the dwarf's forehead and began pushing him backwards.

“Let him drink the way he wants, ya fat bar stool.” she said, sitting herself back down once she had pushed the dwarf back far enough he fell over. The bar erupted into laughter, along with the victim of Aoife's push. Anduin, while soaked with the mead, couldn't help but laugh just a little under his hood. Aoife leaned back in her chair, one arm over the back of it while the other held up her mug.

“Aye, if I'm a bar stool then I guess that means ya wouldn't mind sittin' on me face.” the dwarf spoke as he peeked his head over the table. The very idea alone caused Anduin's face to flush. Aoife however simply lifted one foot, smashing her heel into the drunken man's face.

“I'm not into dwarves, I'm afraid. Besides, I'm here with my date.” said Aoife, motioning with her thumb towards Anduin. The prince just froze after that. A date?! This wasn't supposed to be a date! He wasn't dating anyone!

“He's short enough to be a dwarf!” called someone from across the room.

“But can he hold his mead longer than you can?” said someone else.

“What does it matter?” she leaned back against her chair again. “None of you can either.”

The bar roared with laughter, and the rest of the night was spent with Aoife encouraging Anduin to drink more, sharing stories of her oh so glamourous past, recalling the past tales where she had helped keep the safety of Azeroth in check. With every drink of the sweet mead, Anduin felt his barriers falling, being pulled in more and more by her stories and the stories of others around them. By the end of the night, the poor prince could hardly keep himself standing. This was going to be a problem.

“Shit.”

Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all. She couldn't take the prince back to his father DRUNK.

“Shit shit shit.”

Aoife stood outside her door, Anduin's arm hoisted over her shoulder as she stooped low enough to give him support. With Grimm pressing a paw against the door, it opened with ease and she brought the prince inside with her. So maybe she hadn't thought this through. What was the king going to do to her once he found out some random mage had gotten his son drunk in a bar in Old Town? She'd probably be executed. She hadn't even done those stupid errands he asked her to do! She didn't even remember what they were!

With the door shut automatically behind her, she brought Anduin over to one of the plush chairs of her home, pulling the cloak off of him and letting him rest against the cool fabric. She could . . . she could let him stay here and sober up? No no, the king was probably already worried about the whereabouts of his son. She had to do something to sober him up fast. Coffee? Yeah, coffee! Wait, she didn't have coffee. Aoife bit down on her bottom lip, there wasn't any way out of this.

“Oh yes, hello there, your majesty. I can't return your son to you because I GOT HIM PLASTERED!” she shouted out to . . . well, no one in particular. But it was enough to jar Anduin into a consciousness. Most of the the alcohol had gone through his system, and while yes, he was drunk, he wasn't completely wasted. The young prince was presented with the woman that had shown him the everyday life of heroes, pacing back and forth in the kitchen area of her home. His eyes bleary, Anduin slowly tried to get himself to stand.

“M-Miss Aoife.”

At least he wasn't slurring. The voice caught her attention, and she quickly rushed up to his side.

“Anduin! Look, I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done any of that! Don't tell your dad on me, okay?”

“I have an idea.”

In the back of her head, Aoife kept repeating that this was never going to work. Grimm padded up the steps to the castle, the feline carrying a note tied to her neck. At first, the glowing green eyes had caused the guards some alarm, but when they picked up the cat and found the royal seal on the note, they brought her to the king, who already looked irritated that his son hadn't returned to the castle. Varian plucked the note off of the cat's neck, and she silently sat there in the middle of the throne room as he read the note.

“He's with Jaina?”

The note had been written by Aoife, explaining that after they had tended to their errands, the young prince had decided he needed to talk to Lady Proudmoore, and thus that was the cause of his absence. He would be returning later the next day once he had his affairs in order. Watching through the eyes of her familiar, Aoife let out a sigh of relief when the king dismissed the cat. That was one death avoided.

By the time the note had been delivered, Anduin was already starting to sober, somewhat.

“Looks like he took it.” said Aoife, turning her attention back to the prince as the magic glow over her eyes faded.

“Now we just have to hope he doesn't contact her before tomorrow.” he sighed out. That was something she had been hoping for as well, because she wouldn't be able to explain what had happened and would probably be accused of kidnapping the prince! Didn't need that on her record of heroic duties.

“You can't go home smelling like mead though.” she said. “Better take off your clothes.”

“W-What?!”

“Look I won't watch!” she said in protest. “Just go upstairs and leave your clothes so I can get the alcohol off them! Unless you'd rather your father think you've been drinking?”

Anduin stared at her, his face already a light shade of red. She was leaning over him and once again giving him a taste of what was behind the fabric of those robes. He just quickly nodded his head and slipped out from underneath her, nearly tripping up the stairs to change. Aoife watched him manage his way up the stairs, a small smirk on her face. She said she wasn't going to watch, she never said anything about Grimm. Good thing the cat was already on her way inside.

“Great timing.” said Aoife, Grimm stopping in place and the cat stared up at her. “Go upstairs. Make sure our guest can find something to change into.”

Grimm's ears perked at the command, and the cat bounded up the stairs after the boy. He was what, fifteen? Seventeen? Pratically an adult. Nothing wrong here. He was perfectly capable of making decisions for himself. Convincing herself of this made her feel less like a pervert. Well actually she already knew she was one, she just wasn't open about it. Probably wouldn't find another woman who was business up front and then party up front in the comfort of her own home.

With that glow over her eyes, she began to take in the vision Grimm was seeing, albeit lower to the ground. Alright, time to spy some princely booty up in here. Only there didn't seem to be any in sight. Where the heck was Grimm looking? It was the upstairs bedroom, only Anduin didn't seem to be anywhere in it. Grimm jumped up onto the bed, purring as she looked around the room. Behind the feline eyes, Aoife glared, had he simply escaped out the window? But the cat's head suddenly turned towards the source of the noise of a door opening, looking to see the prince stepping out of the large wardrobe in one of Aoife's robes. Just a bit too large for him and the collar hung slightly to one side of his shoulder. The mage had to bite her lip, how adorable! Grimm kept her eyes on him the whole time as he folded his clothes and put them in a pile on the bed.

“Oh, hello Grimm.” said Anduin, reaching out and petting the cat over her hat. He had to wonder how it managed to stay on the feline's head. “I hope your mistress doesn't mind me borrowing her robes.”

“Not at all.” Aoife suddenly spoke up, standing in the doorway with a large grin on her face. Anduin quickly looked towards her, jaw set as he tried to make an excuse for the borrowing of her clothes. Before he even had a chance to say anything, Aoife was beside him, once more towering over him with that intimidating body.

“I was going to suggest it anyway, seeing as I don't exactly keep princely clothing on me at all times.” Maybe she'd have a reason to now? The mage snickered to herself at her own inner thoughts, causing Anduin to look off to the side with nervous intent.

“I-I see. Well, thank you.” said Anduin.

“Rest now, and drink some of this.” said Aoife. With a flick of her wrist, a cup of water came floating along to rest in his hands, the prince looking on with a small expression of amazement. The capabilities of mages never ceased to amaze him.

“Where will you sleep?” he asked. This was her bed after all.

“I may be a mage, but I am a lady first and foremost.” she said. What did her being a mage have to do with this conversation? Who knew. “I will retire on one of the chairs below.”

Again, before he had any time to say anything else to her, Aoife was gone. He had only looked away a second and it was like she had vanished. She was most likely down stairs already, leaving him with a curious looking Grimm on the end of the bed.

“What an interesting woman.” Anduin muttered to himself before slipping into the bed after taking a couple drinks from the cup of water and setting it on the night stand beside the bed. Despite not being of royal blood, Aoife certainly had the comfort and style of one. Maybe that was why he felt at ease here.   
  


* * *

The young prince was jarred from his reminiscence when Aoife came down the stairs, this time wearing robes that could have rivaled the snow among the Ironforge peaks. Grimm jumped down from his lap, trotting over to her mistress and weaving around her legs in the same affection she gave everyone else she liked. Anduin found himself staring, just a little bit, before he cleared his throat and stood from his seat.

“So where is this kid?” said Aoife, pulling her gloves tighter onto her hands.

“The elves who had been trying to return him to Stormwind said the druid that had taken him had been headed towards Thousand Needles.” said Anduin.

“So an entire continent over, huh?” she said. “Alright, I'll have him here by the next day if I leave now.”

“Right now?” Anduin sputtered out. “But nothing's prepared for your travel. I only came to deliver the message! I didn't expect you to leave right now!”

“Aww, what's the matter, my little prince?” Aoife said with a large grin and she leaned in once she stood close to him, cupping his cheeks in her hands. “Did you want to spend some alone time with me before I leave?”

“A-Absolutely not.” he said. Anduin was sure she could feel the heat on his cheeks, and that was just going to encourage her more. He ended up slipping himself away from her hands and making another habit of clearing his throat in order to ground himself.

“You forget I'm a mage, Anduin.” she said, kneeling down enough so Grimm could jump into the crook of her arm. “I don't need much preparation to go anywhere.”

“But what about your mount? You can't possibly be thinking of walking the entire way.”

“I got this covered, don't worry, your Highness.” said Aoife, winking at the boy. Anduin leaned away from her, bringing up his hand to his face in an attempt to once again hide away the fluster that she was causing him.

“R-Right, I shouldn't doubt one of the heroes of Azeroth.” he managed to choke out.

“Damn right, now as a reward for finishing this quest, I'd like to request my own.”

“I . . . don't see a problem in that.” said Anduin. “What is it that you desire?”

“A kiss from the lovely prince.” said Aoife. Anduin stared at the mage as she brought her hands up, making fingergun motions at him while her figure faded back into the portal that had opened behind her. “Close the door an your way out!”

The young prince was left standing in the middle of the mage's home, lips a thin line as he stared at the place she had been moments before. Finally he let out a exasperated sigh, quietly bringing the cloak over his body again and started making his way towards the door to leave when he noticed something about his surroundings. With Aoife gone, all of the automated chores had come to a stop. The dishes in the sink had come to rest, the fire that had been cooking to contents in the cauldron had lowered down to a low burn. It seemed everything magical about her home only ran while in her presence. How could such a powerful mage take her abilities so lightly? Anduin shook his head at the thought, and with a gentle push against the door, he left Aoife's home, closing the door behind him on his way out. Just as she asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like my favorite chapter because not only do I love Aoife but the events that take place during their day out were all inspired from Moon Guard.


	9. Nature and Magic

Metal clashed against the ground as Doug stepped out of the way of Sorak's axe. Every swing was a miss as the boy expertly dodge every blow he tried to hit him with. With a final swing and miss, the orc started to laugh out, hoisting the weapon up over his shoulder.

“Good! Very good!” laughed out Sorak. Doug panted out in response, but he didn't look like he was about to fall over like he did all those other times. He could feel the improvement he had made in himself. He was getting stronger! Or well, at least getting better at dodging.

“One more lesson for today. Show me your counter.” the orc grunted out, not even giving Doug time to register what he was about to do. The axe removed from resting over his shoulder, he swung it down right on top of the boy's head. Doug however seemed to automatically shift himself, bringing the daggers up to stop the blade before it reached him, then brought his foot out to kick at the orc's legs to bring them out from under him.

He was caught off balance, and Sorak leaned backwards until he hit the ground. The clang of his metal armor against the dusty ground reverberated through him, making his eyes close and then open to find Doug over him, dagger pointed at his neck. He had never seen such a fierce look on the boy in the short time he had known him, the look brought a smile to the aging orc's face.

“I knew we would make a warrior out of you yet.” said Sorak. Doug stood upright, placing the daggers into the sheaths and making the biggest smile he could. Maddie quickly approached the two, eyes bright at the sight of Doug.

“Look at ya!” she said with a hop of her feet. “My baby all grown up and ready to kill people!”

Doug frowned as she spoke before waving his hands in front of him defensively. “I don't know if I really want to kill people.”

“Then you are at least ready to avoid danger.” said Sorak. The orc picked himself up off the ground and dusted his hands over his front while Maddie worked to get Doug's attention back on her.

“Swiftclaw should be back any time now too! Boy is she gonna be surprised to see the improvement!”

“Oh, yeah!” said Doug. He had almost forgotten! He had been so caught up in improving himself that the time had just flown by! All three of them started walking back towards Gadgetzan, Doug holding himself high while he walked.

“You know, it's kinda funny.” he began, causing both the orc and goblin to turn their attention on him. “I couldn't ever imagine myself being like this. I only used to daydream of things like this, of fighting evil and being quick of wit, and yet here I am. I'm actually living my dreams.”

Doug stopped just outside the doorway leading into the city, the two on either side of him stopping and turning to face him fully.

“So I . . . I just want to say, thank you for everything.”

“Don't be getting sappy on us now.” said Maddie, smirking and giving his leg a small tap with the back of her hand.

“The only thing I wish to come of this training is a formidable opponent in the future.” said Sorak.

“I'll try my best then.” Doug replied, shifting a little as the plate covered hand of the orc rose up and messed up his hair. Sorak parted ways with Maddie and Doug for the night and the goblin followed the human to the inn. While he didn't look exhausted on the outside, it was quickly catching up with him. Doug moved behind the screen to start removing his armor while Maddie left to find something for them to eat. He almost hadn't noticed the cat staring up at him as he removed the chest piece.

Doug froze, eyes locking with the glowing green eyes of the black cat staring up at him. It almost felt like the cat was looking right through him. Was . . . was it wearing a little witch hat? Was it even real? He was already down to his underwear and had been in the process of reaching for the night shirt Maddie had gotten for him when curiosity got the better of him and he knelt down to see if the cat was even there or it was just a figment of his imagination.

“H-Hello there.” he said, as if the cat would reply. Dougreached out with his hand to pet the cat, surprised that it had actually moved and pushed it's head up against his waiting hand. “Oh, you're a friendly little guy, aren't you? Nothing like Rodger's cat.”

The cat purred like a motor, tail flicking back and forth behind it's self until finally it turned and ran off, dipping under the changing screen and out the door of the inn. Doug peered out after it from behind the screen, absently wondering where it was headed off to, who it belonged to, then pulled the night shirt over himself so he was finally dressed. He had been half tempted to follow, but fatigue was pulling on him much harder than his curiosity was.

Maddie had returned with food that Doug decided not to question anymore. They weren't going to have burgers or fries here, at least not the kind he was used to. After dinner and a small talk with Maddie, Doug settled himself in the hammock and the goblin went off to actually do her job, leaving him by his lonesome once more. The boy's eyes began to close as he was starting to drift to sleep, though he still couldn't help but think upon when Aminaska would return. He couldn't wait to show her how much he had improved, all that he had learned thanks to his new friends. His eyes fluttered open once to look up at the ceiling, except instead of that, he saw the face of a woman leaning over him.

“Hi.”

Doug's eyes shot open fully and he quickly sat upright, the woman leaning back to avoid getting head butted by the boy trying to get up. He ended up flipping around in the hammock before it dumped him onto the ground.

“Goodness, you're cute even in person.” the woman said, fingers resting gently against her own cheek. “Quite the nose you have on you though.”

“W-What?” said Doug, arm still tangled in the hammock. He pulled himself free, rubbing his eyes to get a better look at who this was. Golden hair, eyes that nearly matched, a rather . . . nice looking body, curves in all the right places, covered in robes of white.

“Anyway, I need you to come with me, alright?” said the woman. She held her hand down to him to help him get to his feet, but Doug didn't exactly grasp at it just yet.

“Why?” he asked. She let out a groan in response, covering her face with her hand.

“I don't have a good reason, you just gotta do it.” she sighed out.

“That's not very reassuring.”

“Okay well I got a very important reward riding on this so that's reason enough, right?”

Doug's eyes glanced to the sides, catching sight of the cat that had been in here before. So was this woman the owner? She had mentioned some kind of reward, and that brought his attention back to her once again.

“A reward?”

“A very great reward.” she began, her eyes shining like the light going through amber. “One that I'm not going to keep waiting!”

“I-I don't even know who you are.” said Doug. “I'm not allowed to leave this city anyway!”

Ah, so he was this kind of boy. Goodie two shoes. Very well, she could condition herself to his standards if it helped move this along. Closing her eyes, she took one step back, then bowed herself before him, Doug watching as those golden locks fell over her shoulders, only to be swept back behind her once she stood upright.

“My name is Aoife, pronounced Ee-fa.” Couldn't forget to remind him of the proper pronunciation. “I am a mage of the Alliance, hero of Azeroth, so on and so forth. You don't really want to hear about that boring stuff though, do you?”

Doug just sat there on the floor, shrugging his shoulders.

_Has this guy been hiding under a rock this entire cataclysm?_ Aoife's inner thoughts betrayed the look she gave Doug, a smile that soon faded as she motioned towards the door with her thumb.

“So, all that water over there?” she posed the question. “Wasn't there before. You know who did it? Big black lizard with wings. Where's he now? Dead. I killed him.”

Well, more like she and a few hundred other heroes did, but if he was as dense as she was making him out to be, he didn't need to know that.

“Deathwing?” Doug had heard of a dragon like that before! Aminaska had told him a little about what had happened. So this woman . . . took down that dragon?

“Oh good, you know of him.” said Aoife. “Yeah, he's dead because of me. Saved the entirety of Azeroth, I did.”

“Woah. . .” Doug said, staring at her in amazement. Aoife's eyes looked down at him, looked lower to the bottom of the nightshirt that had no way to button and with him sitting on the floor like that? He ended up catching her staring and quickly Doug rose to his feet, one hand going to cover himself by holding the fabric of the shirt together. “S-Sorry!”

“No need to apologize for a natural occurrence happening.” she said with a smirk. “Now if you would be so kind, I got a deadline to meet and a prince to . . . entertain.”

“Where are you trying to take me anyway?” Doug had to at least ask that, right? Aoife reached and took his free hand, holding it in her own for a few moments while she tried to think of an answer to give him. Couldn't exactly tell him she was taking him against his will to the other humans. He seemed alright but if the Horde had him brainwashed to want to stay with them, getting him to come with her willingly would put up more of a fight anyway. Anduin had asked her to keep this quiet, so she was going to do just that.

“The prince of Stormwind has taken quite an interest in you and wants to meet you personally.” said Aoife. “You should feel honored, gaining Prince Wrynn's attention is something many only dream of.”

Grimm quickly moved to jump onto Doug's shoulder while Aoife started the portal off to the side. The image of Stormwind could be seen in the swirling mass of magic and the mage began to pull him along, that was until the ground suddenly cracked open at her feet and vines crawled to the surface, creating a wall between her and the portal.

“Oh! Curious!” she called out, taking a step back. Aoife turned and looked towards the doorway of the inn, seeing a darkened figure nearly as tall as the doorway they were blocking. The mage brought Doug behind her back, turning herself fully to face the threat.

“You guys just don't give up, do you?” the figure in the doorway growled out. Right away, Doug knew who it was, peeking around Aoife to see as they stepped into the dim light of the inn.

The mage watched as well, her eyes lighting up upon seeing who it was as well. “Oh good! I was hoping to see you before we left! Can't make my job too easy now, can we?”

Aminaska grit her teeth, in her true form, she towered over both of them with her height alone. Yet Aoife didn't seem intimidated by her in the least. The tauren suddenly rushed forward, body shifting mid jump into that cat form and she lunged at the mage, who turned herself around on the flats of her shoes, picking up Doug in one fel swoop as she turned and effortlessly dodged the attack.

“Woah there! No fighting within the city limits!” Aoife called out. She held Doug against her, though much to his dismay, she had his head pressed right in the confines of her breasts, causing more of a distraction than he wanted.

Aminaska had almost collided with the back wall, but managed to stop herself before she slammed into it. Instead she turned herself around, ducking down into the shadows and prowled along the ground to keep herself out of the mage's sight. Aoife's eyes scanned the inn, the woman letting out a small sigh while her hand pet against the back of Doug's head.

“Now, we can't have the prize getting in the way of this.” she groaned out. “Let me just . . . here we go!”

Watching from the shadows, Aminaska glared as another portal was opened beside the mage. Aoife pulled Doug out from between her breasts and gave a quick shove to the small of his back, shoving him through the waiting portal. As the world felt like it was being pulled out from underneath his feet, she heard Aoife call out after him one final time before the world around him went white.

“Tell Anduin I'm collecting my prize after this!”

Aminaska jumped for the portal, but it closed before she could make it, leaving the large cat sliding across the floor and glaring up at the woman who stared down at her with a look of indifference. A smile then formed, and Aoife dusted her hands together, Grimm appearing over her shoulder and stared with intimidation with those glowing green eyes.

“Now, since that's out of the way, I'm sure you wanna kick my ass, huh?” said Aoife. “Well, I welcome you to try, but don't take too long, okay? I don't like to keep my prince waiting.”

The large feline snarled in response, then jumped towards Aoife, claws ready to dig into flesh. Before she managed to hook herself in, it was as if the mage's form blurred and faded out of existence. Aminsaka landed on her feet, turning around to see several images of the mage starting to pop up around the inn. The air started to get a lot colder, more than it should have been for the desert. It was like the entire inn was starting to get covered in a sheet of ice. The fur on her body standing on end, the druid looked around at all the faces that stared at her with a smug grin. None of these were the real one.

Suddenly she heard the air crack around her, Aminska jumping to the side just in time to see a block of ice having formed in the place where she had been moments ago. Again another formed and the cat jumped off to the side. Each snap brought more of those blocks, until the druid had made it outside. Her form shifted quickly, taking flight as the large bird as she flew up to the building tops. She would have a better vantage point from the sky and probably could pinpoint which one of these images was the real Aoife.

“S-Swiftclaw, what's going on?!” Maddie spoke from beside the bird as Aminaska perched herself up on the roof.

“They took Doug!” cried out Aminaska. Maddie glanced down to the trail of ice that was crawling out from within the inn, then to the many images of a woman in white robes flickering in and out of view.

“Where the heck is she at?! HEY! NO FIGHTING IN THE CITY!” the goblin spat out.

“My apologies.” Aoife's voice suddenly rang out behind the two. “We'll take this outside.”

Before the bird even had time to react, her body was suddenly encased in a thick layer of ice. All Aoife had to do was give a simple flick of her wrist and Aminaska was tossed off the roof and over the walls of the city, somewhere out in the desert. Maddie fell backwards onto her rear from the shock alone, causing the mage to look down at her with a grin.

“Oh, lookie there. I win!” said the mage. She bowed herself before the goblin, who still looked up at her in a mixture of shock and . . . maybe a little fear. “I've wasted enough time here though, I don't advise following me.”

Leaning down so she was nearly face to face with the goblin, that smile took on a more intimidating look with her next words.

“Unless you wanna have a bad time.”

“Are you threatening me?” Maddie growled out, taking a sudden turn in attitude towards the mage.

“No!” shouted Aoife, gripping at her chest as if the very notion offended her. “I'm just tired of you obstacles getting in the way between me and that royal ass!”

The goblin had probably gone through every single emotion in only a few moments time with the way this was all turning out. Everything from shock, fear, anger, and now a large dose of confusion. The mage had left the goblin stunned on her words alone, and Aoife took that opportunity to make her exit. With a small wave of her hand, she dismissed herself, stepping back into an open portal and vanishing from sight once it closed. Maddie sat there in the wake of the aftermath, at first just staring into the space the mage once occupied, then leaned slightly to look at the ground. While the images were gone, the ice had crept out half way into the city's streets, and a few people were slipping around on it while some of the other bruisers were trying to figure out ways to thaw out the inn.

Oh no, Swiftclaw! The goblin jumped to her feet, pulling out something from her pocket, a hand sized rocket pack which she put to use. It blasted her up into the air, high enough so she could get across the wall and within a moment's time she was landing on the ground next to the block of ice that held the bird within it. The rocket pack had enough juice left in it to help melt the ice, so Maddie brought up the exhaust against the ice, letting the flames melt away the prison that held her friend. It was a good thing she had just been the bird. Any larger animal and she probably wouldn't have had enough to melt all the ice! The heat was starting to rouse Aminaska, wings uselessly flapping beside her until her form shifted to her true form.

“Oh thank goodness you're responsive!” exclaimed Maddie. “I was worried I was gonna have to stick you in an oven or something!”

But while she was responsive in movement, she certainly wasn't in voice. Aminaska just sat there on the ground, shivering in the puddle of water that the dry ground hadn't swallowed up yet. She had let it happen again. She had let someone important be taken from her. She turned her head to look at Maddie, who was already frowning when Aminaska refused to answer her.

“Hey, we're gonna get him back from the Alliance. Don't you worry about it.” said Maddie. “They're gonna realize their mistake a moment too late!”

Sure Maddie was more than willing to jump into adventure, but Doug was no longer just a brisk walk away. He wasn't even on the same continent anymore. Getting him back was going to take planning and . . . a lot of travel. Something that Aminaska was more than willing to do. Without a word, the tauren rose up to her feet, staring at the starlit sky only to close her eyes in contemplation.

“Send word to Muno that I'm fixing my mistake.”

* * *

Doug thought he had gone blind with how white everything was around him, until he felt his feet hit the floor but his body didn't have the balance to hold him up. He crumpled, sliding across the polished floor on his side with his eyes closed tight. He wasn't even sure what had happened! Slowly Doug opened his eyes, taking in the sights around him. He appeared to be in some kind of throne room, decorated in blues and golds, tapestries hung from the walls that had a lion head design on them. He squinted his eyes, ears picking up the sounds of footsteps approaching the hall.

“What on Azeroth . . .?” Varian stood in the doorway that led from his chambers, looking in on Doug as he laid in the middle of the floor. Almost instantly the guards were drawing in, surrounding the boy on the ground. Anduin was soon at his father's side, looking in on the commotion.

Another portal opened up not far from where Doug had fallen, Aoife backing herself out of it and still waving as if the other side of it could see still. Once the portal closed, she turned on her heel to face everyone, a smile on her face like there wasn't anything out of the ordinary at all!

“Yo! I got him!” she quipped. The guards backed away as she made her way over to Doug who was still having a hard time processing what was going on. “A little earlier than I had planned, but hey, the faster, the better, right? Can you believe he was in Gadgetzan this whole time?”

Varian stared between the mage and the boy on the ground, then he turned his attention to Anduin, who gave his father a cheesy smile and a light shrug of his shoulders.

“I . . . I went ahead and sent a messenger to her.” he lied. “I thought it would be too late if we waited until morning.”

“I see.” said Varian, the king finally making his way to the boy on the ground. Anduin followed suit, pulling his night robes tighter around him.

Already Aoife was devouring the prince with hungry eyes, to which he gave her a deadpan look once he noticed. Honestly, did this woman have no morals? Lucky for the both of them, Varian was more focused on trying to see what was so special about Doug.

“Are you alright?” said the king, offering his hand to Doug once he had his focus on him.

“I feel . . . dizzy.” said Doug with a groan.

“Yeah, portal travel does that to you.” Aoife chimed in. “I remember when I first started using them. Got motion sickness every time for a whole two years! You wouldn't think someone could throw up that much in that short amount of time. You'll get used to it though!”

Everyone in the room just looked at the mage as she beamed, guards glancing between one another before back to her. With Doug finally on his feet, he used the king's helpful arm to keep himself steady.

“W-Where am I?” he asked.

“You're in Stormwind, young man.” said Varian. “In the middle of my castle, if you want to be more precise.”

Doug took another look around the place, then back to those that had surrounded him. At the risk of sounding . . . well, dumb, he had to ask.

“And . . . you are?”

“OOOOH MY LIIIIIGHT.” Aoife rang out as she rolled her eyes, only to be silenced when Anduin gently smacked at her stomach with the back of his hand.

“Interesting, a human that doesn't know of the king of Stormwind?” one of the guards murmured to another.

“I am King Varian Wrynn, leader of the Alliance and King of Stormwind. Who might you be?”

“Doug Funnie, sir.” he said, speaking almost in uniform. When he realized the name had the word 'King' attached to it, he automatically released Varian's arm and fell to his knees, bowing down at the man's feet. He had never met a king before! This was his first time even coming close to royalty! He didn't really think Bebe counted as such, even if her father did own most of everything in Bluffington.

“And I am Prince Anduin Wrynn.” said the prince after clearing his throat. “Um, future . . . king of Stormwind.”

So this boy had either had his entire memory wiped by the Horde, or perhaps there was something deeper with him. If the Horde had the capabilities of wiping memories, it was something the Alliance as a whole shouldn't take lightly. Varian took a step back and motioned gently with his hand for Doug to rise to his feet, to which the teen did so.

“Can you recall anything from before you were taken by the Horde?” asked the king.

“Of course! I wasn't taken by them though, Aminaska and Muno were helping me get back home!”

“Get back . . . home?” Varian inquired.

Doug realized that this was something he probably shouldn't have been talking about. Aminaska had tried to explain to him at one point the relations between the Horde and Alliance, neither one of them were on really good terms. While the entire room had been waiting for his answer, Doug remained silent. The look of apprehension on his face was enough to cause Varian to start to step towards him, however Anduin stepped forward first.

“Perhaps he's exhausted, father.” said the prince. “Now would not be the best time to be drilling him with questions.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Doug gave a slight glance towards Anduin as if to silently thank him for saving him from answering questions he wasn't ready to answer yet.

“Yeah, I kinda did grab him before he was going to sleep.” said Aoife.

“You are right, after some rest would be a better time to talk about this.” said Varian. “Hero, I wish not to trouble you with more burdens, but perhaps you could keep this boy in your care for the night?”

Aoife hadn't been paying attention, let alone looking at Varian as he spoke. Again she was more or less staring at Anduin. She caught herself within seconds of the king speaking to her, and the mage looked to him now instead of staring at his son. “Huh?”

“Please take Doug with you for the night so he may recover and we shall have a more meaningful talk in the morning.”

“Oh, right right!” said Aoife, waving a single hand back and forth in front of her face. “Ah, but what about my reward?”

Anduin felt like a shock had gone through his system with those words, and he quickly turned around to face Aoife.

“T-That will be taken care of in time!” interjected the prince. Everyone looked at him, that was until the mage was the one to save him this time.

“Alright, cool.” she said, giving a thumbs up and reaching for Doug's hand in the meantime. Anduin watched her with a look of dumbstruck. She had such an . . . odd way of speaking. Aoife had started out of the castle with the other boy in tow, Anduin letting out a silent sigh of relief. His father on the other hand was the one staring at him now, brow raised as if asking what that was about.

“O-Oh, she asked for a personal reward. It will take some time to prepare it.”

Varian just nodded his head and turned, heading back to his chambers. The guards all returned to their posts and soon enough, Anduin was making his way back towards his own room. He hadn't expected that Aoife was actually going to go through with that reward idea, how was he going to do this?! Perhaps his father had the right idea, sleep on it and figure it out in the morning. Even if he was hesitant on giving her the reward she sought, he wasn't sure if he was . . . ready. She had an odd way of speaking and an even odder look on life, but she was strong, graceful, attractive. He could still remember the testament of her power, that day she had returned with the rest of the heroes after the final battle with Deathwing.

* * *

Anduin had been running the halls of the castle as he heard the cheering of the people outside. His father had already left to congratulate the heroes who returned from the final confrontation with Neltharion, but as prince, he needed to be there as well! It didn't take him too long to finally get outside, stopping a moment to see what the crowd of people had been gathered around. Hoisted up into the air, a large hunk of metal hung for all of Stormwind to see, a piece of the dragon that had been slain to serve as a reminder of how close the world had come to extinction and the heroic deeds that the heros of the Alliance had accomplished.

As the prince made his way to his father's side, the crowd split to let him through. Anduin apologized on his way around them, though now that he was at his father's side he could see the heroes that had taken down such a nightmarish creature. There had been a large group, some of every creed, different paths. There were hunters that stood proudly with their companions, warriors who had their weapons on display, and then there was her. Anduin hadn't noticed her at first, hidden off to the side as she stared wistfully up at the chunk of metal, but he could never forget her face, nor Grimm, who hung herself over her mistress' shoulder, staring upwards with her.

Her hands had been held together down over her waist, looking like she was in a whole different world compared to those around her. Anduin watched as she didn't even move, like a statue silently observing everything that was going on. However those honey colored eyes shifted to glance in his direction, and it was like her entire demeanor changed. Her gaze widened and her face lit up with a smile that could rival the shine of the finest jewels. It hadn't been long before the mage lifted her hand up, pointing to the piece of the dragon then to herself. Of course she had helped kill Deathwing, otherwise she wouldn't have been standing among the other heroes. Aoife seemed ecstatic that he was here to see her accomplishment, her finger pointing just seemed to get more erratic the longer the herald went on about retelling the deeds they had done. She was starting to use both hands to point to the metal chunk, then used both her thumbs to point back towards herself.

The crowd cheered finally with a loud “FOR THE ALLIANCE” that rang through the city streets, then as they began to disperse, Anduin started to make his way back to the keep with his father. Or he would have if he hadn't been caught by the very mage that had been wildly gesturing at him earlier.

“Hey hey! Who has two thumbs and just killed a big ol' dragon?” Aoife called out as she approached. Anduin turned to face her, seeing she was already pointing at herself with her thumbs once again.

“You--”

“THIS GAL!” she shouted out, her gesturing only getting faster, if that had even been possible. Anduin, startled by her sudden outburst, shrugged away from her as she ended up drawing closer to him.

“Y-You sure did.” he stuttered out. Aoife beamed at him and finally relented the motion of her fingers, Grimm springing forth from her shoulder to jump comfortably on the prince's own. Anduin's hand automatically lifted to begin to pet the cat while she purred against him. “The Alliance as a whole owes you a great deal for helping save our world.”

Again? It seemed as if Azeroth was always in some kind of danger.

“Meh, I got a pretty good reward right here.” she said, eyes half lidded as she stared at her hand which wasn't too far from him.

“Pardon?” Anduin asked.

“I got to have one of my favorite people see how awesome I am.”

Brows furrowed, the prince looked to where exactly her hand was, level with his face and his eyes met hers and the smug look that accompanied her. Anduin just rolled his eyes and looked over his free shoulder, turning to walk once again and hide the smile that was on his face.

“So how about we go and celebrate, eh?” asked Aoife as she sped up to walk beside him.

“As much as I would love to entertain you, Miss Aoife, I have my own duties to worry about at the moment.”

“COME OOOOOOOOONNN!”

Anduin felt Grimm launch off his shoulder just in time to feel the entire weight of the mage against his back. Aoife whined out, arms hanging loosely over the prince's shoulders and her cheek pressed against the back of his head while he struggled to support her. He stumbled just a little bit, gritting his teeth and grabbing hold of her wrists as a way to relieve some of the tension. He never said he was all that capable of physical combat.

“M-Miss Aoife!”

“Oh, trying to hold my hands? I didn't know you felt that way!” she purred out against his ear. Anduin felt a chill run down his spine at her words that vibrated through him, his face heated up and within a matter of moments, the prince had squirmed out from under her in a desperate attempt to put some space between them.

“I-I can't today!” he cried out. “Too much stuff to be done!”

Before she even had time to protest, Anduin was off, practically sprinting away. Aoife watched as he ran off, Grimm once more finding perch on her shoulder and after a few moments of seeing the prince off, the mage lifted her hands at either side of her and shrugged her shoulders.

“Ah well, maybe next time.” she said with a sigh afterward, a soft smirk on her face. “Come on then, Grimm, time to make a deposit at the bank.”

 


End file.
